Sunshine Shall Shame Sanity Particularly Painfully
by TrinityFlower of Memories
Summary: *S4P Sequel* Condor's furious about his prank-caller & will ruin their life. Unfortunately, Santiago & Sharona taped Sonny's party to reveal who. Chad thinks the Randoms used him. Partake in the journey of the demise of our favorite stars.
1. Chapter 1: Official Promo

Thanks to** MusicFreak-Sonny **for reminding me that**: **_If you haven't read my story "__**Sonny's Super Silly Slumber Party**__," please do so __**now**__!!_

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Hey guys! TFM here, back and ready for action! ...not really! Fair _**WARNING**_ to you all:

1. I'm taking a lot more vigorous courses this college semester. I'll try to update a chapter monthly but no promises. But I WILL NOT give up on this story. I'm way too eager to share it with everyone. Just please lend me your patience, that's all I ask for.

2. **Rated T** due to intense scenarios and situations that are deemed highly suggestive and violent that may be overwhelming for young readers below 12. I promise—I'm still on my oath for "Disney-like" writing but as this is the "dramatic" portion to the whole **S4P **event, I'm trying to push my skills further. There will only be a small part of a chapter in the middle of the story that will have intense "passionate love" and when I say violence, I only mean by accidental self-harm, or fights—no guns or anything. = D And a car chase scene! I understand if you don't want to read this for its depression—I'm not writing this story for reviews but to just share it with every...reviews would be nice though. = D

3. This story is my way of saying thank you to the two fanfic authors whose dramatic writing has empowered me so much: _**AnalystProductions **_and _**lifeisveryshortsoami**_. This entire story goes out to you, pals! I've admired _**AnalystProductions**_ writing so much—her feel for action and description of dark moods is just so inspiring—that's the only reason why the sequel was created in the first place. No joke—I printed out her stories, put them in a binder, started highlighting, color-coding notes on metaphors, vocabulary—her gift is a blessing. On contrary to that note, to _**lifeisveryshortsoami **_for her fantastic use of 'comic relief' in her dramatic writings!

Also, don't forget to check out **MusicFreak-Sonny** and my collaborated story called** "NYPD:New Year's Present Dears!"**. It's still in the making but first 2-3 chapters are up! And it is HA-LAR-EE-OUS!"  
You can find it on www. fanfiction . net / ~ musicalmemories

And recently, _**lifeisveryshortsoami **_and I plan on doing a collaborated story also based on SWAC season 2 episode called **_"Legend of Candy Face"_**--it's our take based on the picture we have from that episode and what we think will happen! So be on the lookout for that! I think our account name will be "short memories" but it's not formed yet. But guys, this looks HILARIOUS, so please state in your review if you're looking forward to it so we can give everyone the update once it's up!!_**  
**_

**Credit: **Thanks to _**lifeisveryshortsoami**_ for helping me out with some scenes here! And _**daseyrocks **_(yes, she's still alive, people!) for helping me tremendously with my trailer with this chapter.

_**Trailer?!**_

**First note: **I have made my very first trailer ever!!!! Please watch (and either review it in your FF review box or comment on youtube) it, _**PLEASE!**_ It's taken me so much hard work (a full month, really)—I totally respect everyone who's ever made one before! Like, I had a windows computer open and a Mac and I had to keep on transferring files because some converters would work and they take the clips that didn't work, form them on Windows and then "make a movie of it" and then BREAK the clips and convert them on Mac but it'd only do half and....yeah...SO much work.

* * *

The _**Trailer **_link is: (I'll tell you in the next promo because the second website I tried uploading it to also hates me).

Oh, and thanks to **lifeisveryshortsoami **for calming me down when the trailer uploaded onto youtube but took away ALL the audio. I was about to not update until I could get over that and I'm BAD with getting over stuff.

**Second note: **Can you figure out what the message from the different character formatting at the end of the promo? = D I had loads of fun creating the puzzle for you guys! (Oh dear, this Authors Note is exactly 1 page long)

**Third note for the story: **I'm also trying to coordinate lyrics and music for each chapter for the story. In this promo, I have two songs—and I'd be SO grateful if you listened to the songs has I had planned for this. The reason why is because I I use the first half of one song at the beginning, and the ending of the other song for the next. I know it's more work for you but the whole effect creates a very epic sense—so please try it!!!!

When you come across "~*~*~*~*~*~" you will know it is time to play the second song.

Oh, and please tell me if you read "My fall w**i**ll be for you

My lo_V_e will b_E_ in you" **EXACTLY **when it's being played/sung in the music—it repeats a lot, so don't worry!

**Promo song part 1: **

_**Metal Gear Solid 3 theme**__- __**Full Song **__(link: http : // www . Youtube . Com / watch ? V = W3BqszYW-O8)_

**Prom song part 2:**

_**Ghost Love Score **_by Nightwish at **6:16 **_**minutes**_ of the song. (link: http : // www . Youtube . Com / watch? V = a3Wo8LCDUKI)

To anyone who reviewed, having **S4P** to have THE most reviews (nearly 1080) ever in the SWAC fandom...thank you. I cannot express HOW much this means to me and weekly I keep getting reviews for it still so ...I truly thank each and everyone of you!

**

* * *

Official Promo #1**

"I'm sorry, that's not in my interest—" Condor stated firmly on his cell when the mysterious caller interrupted.

"_I know who your prank-caller is. The one who can ruin your life oh so _easily_. He's a star of yours."_

Condor's attention was immediately tuned towards the all-knowing tipper. There was no way out of this—he no longer held the strings of the situation.

"What is your proposition?" Condor's voice tried being firm, prideful. His voice cracked.

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞

**ӂ**

"_Fire him."_

_**From the author who brought you laughter**_

"Who are you." Senior Condor charged as his '_sweet pea' _did so. It wasn't as much of a question as it was an order.

"My name…" Chad peered hurriedly at the Randoms beside him for help, his eyes searching wildly.

"Fifi!" Sonny happily shared.

"Monsuur De_blahdeblahdeblah!" _Tawni clapped her hands regally.

"Bob," Grady waved his finger patiently as he dorkily grinned.

"Drama Pants!" Nico suggested.

"_Shh!" _Zora harshly called out as Chad's mind now scurried with all the names.

"My name Monsuur-bob-pants-fifi-blahdeblah Shhhedrama!" Chad said flustered hurriedly, and then raised his eye in question as he took a second to think of what he had just said. He then mouthed over to the Randoms "I _hate _you," as the group burst into muffled hysterics, covering their mouth.

_**And coos of fluff**_

"Chad, I'm really glad you came," was the last thing to escape from Sonny's lips as she waltzed deeply in to slumber, intoxicated by Chad's presence engulfing her. Before long, gentle light snores breezed by Chad's ear, as if it were a soothing lullaby.

Holding back nothing, Chad, making sure Sonny really did fall asleep, leaned in over the top over her head, pressing his soft lips on the girl's warm forehead. His lips tingled with shock, the warm fuzzy kind of shock.

"Go to sleep, Sonny," he spoke softly, brushing her cheeks ever so gently.

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞

_**ӂ**_

Chad walked back towards his seat before he pouted playfully. "Awh, where's my "So Random!" hug? I was actually looking forward to it." And before he knew it, Nico, Tawni, Grady and Sonny had all rushed up to him, engulfing his body in between their massive embrace.  
"_Awhhh!!" _the Randoms all cooed as Chad uneasily tried patting them all a silent thanks. Or at least until  
_Fwap!_

_..._hot melted cheese and oily egg targeted his face.

_**comes a story **_

_**so epic**_

The picture, edged into the very inside of the book until he opened it, flopped onto the ground. With a single look at it, Chad, with hatred-filled eyes that gnawed through them and into his mind, slowly looked into the menacing warrior flames in the fireplace ahead of him. The picture –just taken days ago at the sleepover, briskly was yanked from the harshly-dented hardwood. The Rand—_Sonny, Zora, Tawni, Nico and Grady _and him were all laughing into the camera, huddled with an arm over each other. It was shortly taken after the clean up in Sonny's apartment—with the boys all sticky and brown and the girls looking overworked. A green balloon had, just as the camera began counting down in auto-mode until it would snap the picture, rolled by mysteriously, with Sonny unintentionally stepping on it.

Needless to say, green goo exploded over her whole front and yet when the picture was taken, she laughed along with her friends.

_...Friends..._

With a single throw, Chad tossed the photograph into the contained inferno, the fire's whispers and sparks stoic compared to Chad's inner beast.

_**That hearts will come in whole**_

"_Hi Sonny!" _Chad breathlessly sighed almost in a lovestruck manner, with Sonny smirking at her cast, her expression joyfully laughing "I told you so!" It was as if the atmosphere of Randoms around him disintegrated.

_**And shatter into bleeding shards**_

The muffled shrieks...the grunts and the sobs continued to fire one by one in cacophonous harmony. The cast of _MacKenzie Falls _continued to look on with worry woven onto their pale faces as they stared into the closed door of their leader's dressing room. On the side sorrowfully, Marta and Chastity held hands, tears slipping from their swollen eyes with quite ease as they mourned for their king. Ferguson and Skylar numbly stared forlorn, their deep glances cast at the door. It was as if they were trying to stare down their thoughts of hope and concern through the door for their star to hear their cries.

The next sound made them gasp horrifically, stunned.

_Glass shattered, its millions of particles chiming for manipulative fairies to chant along. _

_**Ready to stab**_

With his senses throbbing into chaos, Chad winced, the shards of glasses sprawled like a shimmering ice rink around him. Feeling the inner demons within him not yet ready to leave him be, Chad moaned stagger-like, until seeing what was causing the physical pain.

With one pull, he slid out the glass fragment from his own skin on the inside of his elbow, curiously watching it with his bloodshot eyes—reflecting the thick substance taken from his own body. This action left the boy quiet, left his cast wondering _why _he was quiet, as he held the glass in such a manner, the transparent part reflected his eyes.

_Those dark bloodshot empty eyes. _

_**Whoever is pure**_

A sliver of the moon shone out. But with the intensity of the Los Angeles lights...its traces were never found—it had been brutalized and mutilated. Scarred. Stripped. Disintegrated.

_...Just like Chad's heart..._

With the outdoor lighting illuminating Sonny's wan face as she numbly stared out the bedroom window, the light hush of rain provided solace for the wounds in her heart. Oh, how she used to love the rain. Go dancing in it anytime she'd like in Wisconsin. The girl, with her head resting on her crossed arms over her bent legs softly smiled, watching the raindrops bounce from the objects outside her deck.

Life was so simple back then—_hey, _if her grandma started racking up on all her boastings, Sonny would hurriedly run to her computer and post some random funny joke about it on the internet. It wasn't her job, it was something that made her feel great about life. She didn't have to—but she did.

So why was it now that when laughing was her job, she couldn't? Why was it that when she worked for comedy, her heart broke in two?

Why was it that Santiago and Sharona had secretly taped their amusing sleepover, the changes in Chad, just to manipulate them all?

_Why?_

Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, Sonny's breath staggered as she sobbed. Her head fell to her legs, feeling her own suffocation. She wasn't going to lie—it numbed her heart when she felt a different pain from that her heart would always cause. Choking on her own tears left her with empty broken thoughts that just wouldn't form. Broken laughs. Broken dreams. Broken heart.

It wasn't before long that that the sound of the rain now harmonized with each tearful gasp for life.

_**Innocent**_

Was this the life she had been missing out on? Was her state of clinic depression and dementia driven from her hectic life as a former movie star?

Calina Cooper delicately brushed her fair skin with blush—giving it a massage it hadn't had in a good ole six years.

Taking an airily blissful sigh, the beautiful senior Cooper grinned as the rays of light coming from the large south-facing glass wall hit the crystal chandeliers into an array of gorgeous diffracted light.

_How could she have missed all of this?_

A soft whimper was heard from her door. A whimper of that of a scared animal, lost and feeling for the last time...or the first time. The mother narrowed her eyes in curiosity, slowly half-turning.

"Mom?"

There stood Chad—her son, now of sixteen years, whose life she had missed half of it because of her own stupid mistakes. Her gorgeous son who had and would continue to do so win the hearts of millions so easily.

The son whose face now glistened with fresh tears, his lips bit so tight blood was forming. He looked so..._so innocent, _like that of a boy who had scrapped his knee when riding his bike alone for the first time because his father, whom he placed his full trust in, had taken his guidance away. Or a boy who had just understood what it meant to lose a loved on at an early age.

_How could she have missed all of this?_

_**Who hopes**_

Holding back whatever pride he had left, Chad's lips tightened as Santiago continued to snicker in his office, his feet lazily on top of his desk.  
"Why can't I just live a life like everyone else and have friends?" Chad whispered, his voice ragged with resistance. The little traces of hope was all that carried his voice out.

Deliberately making the silence grow stronger, Santiago picked his nails.  
"_ANSWER ME."_

With a single glance at the frustrated teen, the reporter darkly chuckled, avoiding eye contact now.

"Oh, I don't need to. The Chad Dylan Cooper who never met Sonny before could tell you."

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞

_**ӂ**_

_**It was just a friendly slumber party**_

Before Sonny could glare and let slip one of her usual _"Hey!"'s _in protest, a random mood swing took over Chad; he held his arms at wing-span. "Hug?" he meekly stated, his cheeks turning pink.

With her heart beating furiously, she stared coolly at him before she cracked. "_Alright," _she sarcastically groaned, reaching out to embrace him. The hug was subtle, sweet, _long_.

"I had fun," genuinely smiling Chad as he pulled away, unwrapping his arms away from her waist. "Thanks for inviting me."

_**No one could had foreseen**_

_**two mysterious reporters**_

"All those _times_ they've uncovered us on TV—_eugh!" _Sharona sneered, putting her camera set back into her large leather purse as Santiago's eyes smirked at the innocent stars ahead near the elevator. "I _loathe _them! My devoted readers know that _Sharona Knows _how to deliver the truth, and how to make the truth _hurt! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!_" She then insanely laughed a very fluxed laughter that had no flow whatsoever.

_**taping evidence**_

"_Did you get it all_?" an eager male's voice snapped in excitement on the cell phone.

"Yes, and _boy—_they'll never be able to live it _down!_" Santiago pressed on.

"Good. I demand to see footage out of context, words twisted, and all that jazz. Ms. Sharona," the mystery man addressed in a serious fashion. "I take it you will blog them into oblivion? And Tween Weekly will illustrate nothing except for this mess and what it will lead to, Mr. Geraldo?"  
"You betcha. And don't worry, sir. We'll put them where they belong, hurting them. Mr. Condor's best stars have alloted time being the Hollywood's most-sought teens_,_" Santiago laid a gentle hand on Sharona as he nodded encouragingly as he put away his cell phone.

_**That would ruin the hope**_

Nico seethed, with head rested on his fist, knees apart and Grady monotonously thumping his head on the table with a repetitive harsh beat.

"Forget it. He's given up and thinks we'll go the same."

Nico's eyes then flashed darkly above towards the hidden section where the top of slide was, hearing the never-ending sobs of Sonny.

"And seems like Sonny's going the same way," he mumbled downcast.

_**The spirit**_

"No," Ferguson shook his head dejectedly as the shrieking continued from the largest dressing room of their once most prideful star. The broken glass continued to ring in their ears like demonizing spirits singing.

"You kidding? No one can go through betrayal like that and still be whole again."

_**the life**_

The people outside in the commissary all jumped and startled as Condor's roars echoed from his office.

"Whoever he is, star or not, I won't rest until I fire them, cancel their show, and _destroy their life!" _

_**the lies**_

"_You know something about this," _Condor's voice hissed, injecting fear into the Randoms. They tried standing strong, asserted.

"We don't know—" Zora cautiously stated when Condor roared.

"_I have source that claim you were involved with the phone call!"_

It was too much for Sonny. She felt her mind reeling back into preserve whatever was left of her. Her world spun as it did when Chad...when Chad..._Chad..._

"_It's our fau—!!!" _Sonny screamed when she felt Tawni's hand slap harshly over her mouth.

"_Sonny," _Tawni played dumb-blonde, uneasily laughing as Condor's eyes narrowed on them. "_Remember—__we_had nothing to do with it." Tawni's yes then flickered harshly at Condor and coolly shrugged.

_**the death**_

With wide eyes, Tawni gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth.  
Grady narrowed his eyes as Nico winced at the body.

"_He's dead?"_

_**of**_

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

Roars of pain erupted endlessly from Chad's lips and mind, his actions becoming livid as he continued to break all his room. Sonny, her own face pale, jerked to a stop infront of his dressing room door when she unconsciously felt the ragged glares on her from behind. She didn't have to have actor instincts to know that Chad was warping into some kind of possessed hate-feuled creature.

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞

ӂ

A slight smile curled up on Santiago's lips as he watched the coffee in his cup shake. Condor continued to pound on the table. "If the prank-caller's one of my own stars, I'll fire them!"

"What if you have to fire more than one?" Sharona innocently hinted at, her spirit fueled by power.

"Fire them too! On second thought, cancel the whole show! _No one can play with my authority and gets away with it!_"

_**Come partake on this epic journey**_

_**Of losing your mind**_

Veins rippled almost violently in the flesh. With hand clutched tightly to the point where blood could hardly flow in, Chad trembled in anger, his face drenched with tears running down.

All sanity broke out from the Underworld.

Slowly, a smile spread onto his bleeding lips then laughing mercilessly.

"I'm just _ready_ for someone to tell me "Gotcha! It was just a joke!" he darkly grinned before looking up at the higher heavens with a pained expression in his stormy ocean eyes.

"_WHY?"_

_**Feel what friendship really is**_

It was too much for Tawni to watch Sonny daze-like stare through the gate above the prop house.

"Sonny, I care about you," Tawni hissed eagerly, her heart wrenching and pulling apart to see her pal in this devastation.

"You never did before," Sonny mumbled lifelessly. With an escape of a small whine, Tawni leaned towards Sonny to hug her tightly, as if it were the blond who needed comfort.

"What's he _done _to you?" she whispered.

Looking at the hurt Sonny was going through, Zora softly patted her back as Tawni pulled her friend in closer to her chest, having no care that Sonny was staining her one-of-a-kind silk pink blouse with tears.

"He can't hurt you like this, Sonny," Tawni whispered, a new-found passion for something besides vanity bubbling within her spirit.

"_I won't let him."_

_**When all of its traces are erased**_

"_Why is he doing this to us?"_

Clutching the icy wet towel around his head to place pressure on the wound caused by the monster within Chad, the anger lashed out, sparked by Tawni's tearful question.

"What hurts the most is that he was our _friend! He was our friend, darn it! _And we _trusted _him!" Nico roared.

_**And you're at the crossings of the pathway**_

_**of your life**_

_

* * *

_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**(**__Play "Ghost Love Score" now)_

His eyes trailed down the street he drove by everyday to get to work. The street that was essential to living. The street that provided him access to the outside world he thought had once loved him so much. The road to fame, to fortune...

_how cliché._

The road to love. Anger. Tears. Drama. Laughs.

Basically

Hollywood.

His eyes then searched around him, finding the wall of dark trees that he had always feared as a child. The woods where, even as a teenager, held horrible memories. Where the bullies had tracked him down when he first got the job on MacKenzie Falls. The beginning of Mother's life as a patient classified with:

_Depression_

_Panic attacks_

_Anxiety_

_Narcissism_

_Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder_

_Manic Depression_

All of which only meant

_Bipolar Disorder_

Which only meant she had _pride_. Pride her son now carried—

_a disease._

The fearful woods. The packed trees where the air whizzing by screeched or unknown creatures hid from the human world.

Fear.

The Unknown.

_**Of loving innocence**_

_**When it never existed**_

Sonny tried keeping a calm rational mind but...no.

This wasn't happening.

He was going to ..._confess_?

_**Now**_?

_Anything _but this. Not when he truly hated her.

She didn't want her most-daydreamed wish to be like _this_.

Her wimps came unconsciously.

"_No...no, please. Chad, don't—"_

His breathing restrained as his dark eyes locked onto the pale nearly-sobbing girl. It was surprising for how easily he was able to speak the on-coming cruel words as Sonny's eyes pleaded for his forgiveness. The teeth that had won so many girls' hearts clenched, about to break the heart of one...and his own.

"I _loved _you, Sonny."

_**Take part in a quest like none other**_

Suddenly national embarrassment didn't seem so bad. Compared to Chad's frenzied driving, she could probably learn how to like having everyone laugh at her face. _She liked laughing._

"Chad, slow _down," _Sonny could hardly get the words out. The aggregation of sniping air pounding on her face wouldn't stop. Playing some kind of sick game of who could suffocate Sonny the most.

Living or not meant nothing to the spiteful drama star. He _had _to get the tape back. Nothing would mean anything if the fruit of their hard work spoiled. His final answer was chosen—fame was the clear winner, not his love.

_His love for Sonny died a long time ago._

The sleek black convertible, undistinguishable by the nightly shade, glided across the road as if it were on ice, sweeping in between the traffic-induced LA cars –in all moment's haste, it just _didn't exist now._

Swiftly, swiftly it weaved throughout the lanes at 86 miles per hour, following the van with the _Tween Weekly _logo printed upon its sides.

"It's turning..._hmph...right," _Sonny tried mustering up though the shoved air continued slapping down her throat, suffocating her.

"_Shut up. I know," _Chad snarled darkly as the white van exited out of sight and behind the adjacent road.

With a quick turn of the wheel, the world was suddenly shoving the stars right against momentum, banging them against whatever was on their left—with Chad, the car door, with Sonny, a locked-in seatbelt tightening against her windpipe.

"Chad, _please. Slow down..." _Sonny whimpered, a tear springing out. But Chad was in no position to talk.

_And not because of the wind._

The van was parked on the side of the road—100 feet ahead.

Chad's car was still running at now nearly 90 miles per hour.

125 feet—a lane of cars were passing by, perpendicular to the road Chad was on.

150 feet laid a construction zone with heavy machinery and random bristly rough objects carelessly tossed on the road—sharp enough to damage Chad's car.

Sticks and stones may break my bones

but words can never hurt me.

_What if they were the evolved form of sticks and stones..._

_...like, metal cars and concrete buildings?_

_Uh-oh._

"Slow down the car, Chad," Sonny's voice was none other than a fearful whisper. Chad's eyes widened in panic as he tried slamming on the brakes, his car screeching to a demonizing tune.

"_CHAD, TURN, TURN—!!!!" _she shrieked, her hands jerking towards his steering wheel to control it, having the car swerve aimlessly like a top, not caring in the least bit of what obstacles it _would _topple against.

_50 feet til their last goodbyes, now in a hatred silence towards one the other._

_30 feet til they approached the welcoming arms of death. _

_15 til it was time to go._

_5 til the pain._

_0_

"_Oh my God..."_

_...Once upon a time, the end happened..._

**Y**ou d**o**n't know friendship **u**nti**l** y**o**u stand a_LO_ne

Lo_**V**_e will n_E_v**e**r exist until hate has trans_F_igu_R_e**d** you

One cannot truly **h**ope wh**e**n they haven't wallowed in despa_I_**r**

Wh**a**t is i**n**noc_E_nce whe_N_ the one you love breaks your heart,

Manipulates your soul,

throws you into the suffocating san_**D**_s of on**c**oming deception

Lie_S_ ab**o**ut bei**n**g t_H_e soul to trust—

to be**f**r_I_**e**nd.

Thi**s** ride you find your **s**_P_irit **e**motionally c_H_aine**d** t_O_ is **k**nown as the _P_ainful b_E_gi**n**_N_ing **o**f your **w**at_E_ry death.

My fall w**i**ll be for you

My lo_V_e will b_E_ in you

If you be the o**n**e to han**g **me

Let me shriek foreve_R_

P_E_ople e_X_ercise change _I_n this **s**tory. T**h**e l**e**a_S_t likely co**u**ld grow compa**s**siona_T_**e**

On th_E_ other han**d**, a sunn**y** heart will cl**ou**d over

shed_D_ing tormented tears...

**You loved her**

**And confessed,**

**knowing**

**she USED you**

_LOVE_

_FRIENDSHIP_

_HOPE_

_NEVER EXISTED_

_~*~Loneliness~*~_

_~*~Hatred~*~_

_~*~Despair~*~_

_...is all you ever knew..._

"...We have to get the tape," Nico whispered, his dark eyes unfocused on the window ahead as his gang stood silent behind him.

"Without it,

_we're ruined..."_

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_Everyone's here_

_May not know who's on whose side_

_...But everyone's here..._

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞

ӂ

**S**_unshine  
_**S**_hall _

**S**_hame _

**S**_anity _

**P**_articularly _

**P**_ainfully_

_**S4P2**_

Coming soon on FanFiction . net

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞  
∞..._Some _**ӂ **_times..._**∞  
ξ˚**.._someone says..._**ξ  
**§_something pretty_§**  
˙**_***...**__painful...__*****_**˙  
**ºººººººº  
†


	2. Chapter 2: Teaser Promo

For people who'd like to read something actually funny, **lifeisveryshorsoami **and I have teamed up to write our take on SWAC season 2's future 4th episode "The Legend of Candy Face" premiering _**APRIL 11!!!!! **_We're trying to finish the story hopefully by then! It's called "**The Legend of Candy Face Unabridged**" under our shared username "_**short . Memories**" _where you can find us under fanfiction . Net / ~shortmemories . So PLEASE review it! It's _incredibly _hilarious!!!

Thanks to EVERYONE who's reviewed just the first promo. Promise—this will be the last teaser promo. And a "warning"--_**the first chapter is the hilarious one of all! **_So even if you don't like dark stuff, read the actual first chapter that'll be updated next because it's so wacky and insane and hilarious—I mean, we have a _montage _there. With fluffy cheesy music and all that...man, it's gonna be HA-LAIR-EE-OUS!

Please listen to "Harry and Hermione" from _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _which you can find here: **http : // www . youtube . com / watch ? v = AVv9UdoLlG0** (delete the spaces)

You MUST remember though that you'll have to play the whole song 2 times—it totally fits this teaser promo then! AND....try pausing the music if you're reviewing as you write. Or if that's too much work for you, reread it after you review with the music playing twice as you read.

Would anyone like to analyze whose or what side is the person at the end on?

Oh holy Channyness, I forgot! =D My actual moving-with-sound trailer movie thingy's up! PLEASE watch it and comment about it either here in your review or ….yeah, do it here. Or send me a message please! Here's the link! **http: //smg . photobucket . com / albums / v479 / talukderr / ? action = view & current = S4P2Trailer . flv** (no spaces)

* * *

Dark sky wallowed in heavy despair. And yet, there _was _room for the sun to appear right now. It was clouded with hovering storminess that rained down like heaven itself knew that tears were made for this day. It was like... the sun was forced into submission and abuse of something mightier, forbidding its light to shine down on itself and others. And when its finally free from the chains of torment, only one thought crosses its mind: "_Why should I even come out? __What's the use?__" _Its purpose is to rebel, just out of childish stubborn. Granted, it was night. 6:56 pm to be exact. But sun, moon. Same difference. Each could light up the sky, each could have set events right, illuminating people to know what laid ahead—they didn't.

The commissary stood unusually quiet with only a few chairs with occupants—Nico and Grady precisely. There would had appeared to be nothing out of place—both pals, side by side, having a light snack. Then why did the eyes never leave the TV screen, turned on to Tween Weekly TV—the channel to get all your latest source of the popular stars

…how _unfortunate._

It wasn't necessarily the rerun of "Seen that Scene?" that captivated the usually perky Random boys as it was the "countdown" on the lower right hand corner of the screen to the "unveiling" of Santiago and Sharona's collaborated footage taken…of Sonny's sleepover. The footage, without doubt, that would ruin their status as "the biggest stars," their reputations of being extraordinary unlike normal kids.

…_Four minutes til the apocalypse_

With the truth announcing in a matter of minutes, along with Chad's humility and both of their shows' forced resignation, Zora began remodeling the Prop House. No "Goodbyes" to the green couch whose seats hid treasures of wonders, no end greeting to the sarcophagus or the wax cowboy. No _nothing_. In there, the Prop House TV screen was the only source of motion, of sound, of something with any life or spirit in it. Grunting as she tried shoving the boxes to get it to start moving, a specific nasally voice caught her attention.

"Sharona here, delivering you the truth as it is!" The redheaded woman cheekily smugged. Zora frowned at the screen. If looks were daggers, the TV would have been skewered at thousand times.

"And reporting to you live is Santiago Geraldo, from the best source of your latest teen stars, Tween Weekly!" he winked suavely at the camera.

"Three minutes til our feature presentation of uncovered raw footage. Girls, watch this," a dangerous gleam sparkled in the woman's eye, "because our sources reveal that Chad Dylan Cooper, star of _Mackenzie Falls, _is connected somehow to this _audacious _footage!"

"And listen up, folks," Santiago took over from there. "This rare footage has a star's job and _life_ on hand. A supposed "_prank call_"," the man emphasized as if the word was foreign to the acts of what people on the A-list did, "was made to Condor from one of his very own _stars_!"

Sharona mocking gasped before pulling a daring smile together. "_Scandal!_ Stay tuned!"

Hugging one another in their beautifully furnished apartment, Tawni and her mother sat comfortably on their lynx-fur covered couch watching the same commercial as her cast mates did at other locations. Both of their faces had streaks of washed-out make-up training down their cheeks. Silently weeping her tears brimmed at corner of her eyes, Tawni tried smiling encouragingly to Tammi as if to show she was ready for this—she was strong enough to lift up her own spirit. Tammi, brushing her sweet beautiful daughter's tears, hugged her little star close to her chest as they silently watched their end of their current lives coming into play.

The Munroe apartment stood in uncomfortable silence, the quiet overwhelming the ever-hoping optimistic thoughts, creating the final walls of solitude for Sonny. Hugging the pillow that had engulfed so many of her tears and screams and pain in the last two weeks, the girl felt nauseated, as if getting rid of her insides would be ingenious compared to forcing her eyes to watch the apocalypse about to play on her TV. Her mother was out, leaving Sonny in her almost-used-to-state of depression. Her heart was sinking into an ocean's stoic abyss. She was far past the rolling waves that slashed the body like a doll, tossing and burning your face, each touch of icy cruel water a sting to your flesh. The lower you sank, the worse it was until down below at the ocean floor...

_you were nothing but a burden with pressure. _

Feeling the conundrum of pressure on top of your soul, your future was bleak in the dark ocean with no light to shine. The only other creatures around you are devilish, with a black heart stowed away from the goodness. All alone.

Sonny's swollen tears fought and mocked as they tried to escape past Sonny's weak defenses. Too numb to cry though, her eyes locked onto the countdown.

_1 minute 4 seconds left._

Inside the medical clinic, soft voices echoed within the hallways—the voices of patients mumbling or directions being given to the nurses and the occasional baby who cried. Inside a room, like all the other ordinary rooms compiled within the same hallway, was a young man. And extraordinary star. Who lost his faith, his heart, his friends, his appreciation on all values. To an extent, physically and morally, his life.

The room was nearly quiet as the rest of the hospital, all but for the beeping of the heart monitoring system and the TV playing attached to the wall. For some odd reason, the boy, as he continued to drift in and out of conscience, had made a request to make sure the TV was on at this exact channel at 7pm. Surely it would be some interesting footage but for an death-impaled boy who, in all reality, was still clinging on to the threads of life, shouldn't had made this request as a priority.

"Well, whadif ya fall asleep through it all, dear?" the southern-accented nurse softly asked, checking that all his vitals were normal.

"I won't be," he mumbled, the drugs in his system on full effect. Now with his eyes bandaged with cotton bandage wrapped around his whole head, the teen sighed, wincing at the pain in his whole body from the trivial action. Impulsed to slap the beeper off, his ears strained to block the beeps from whatever sounds he could make out from the TV.

"15 seconds til the exclusive footage! Hope you all enjoy it!" Sharona smiled professionally at the camera. It occurred to the boy that there was a smug underneath her _nasally _voice. "Let's countdown, shall we?"

With each second being counted down, the teen could hear his thudding heartbeat rampaging louder, as if an aneurysm would occur and he'd choke on his own internal bleeding. _Should the stupid beeper thing be going off like crazy, alerting the doctor? _But now for some reason, unlike all the others whose jobs and lives were at stake, he welcomed, and _accepted_, defeat.

10 seconds left to go.

Now the people who mattered most to him would know his secrets, by not knowing what he had done in his childhood until now.

The games, the laughs, the friendships. It would _all _be revealed.

9

Taking another strained inferno-burning sigh, the boy's lips, which was really all that could be seen because of the wrapped bandages over the top half of his head, they _twitched_. And twitched more and more violently until they slowly formed into a peaceful, an almost _cruel_ smile.

_The scorns, the mocks, the destruction of his rep and his life would all be here just too soon._

8

If fatal embarrassment was in his fate, he'd take the Randoms with him.

7

He had never figured how he actually came to be ready for his demise. He was ready to forget about what he'd just lived through, all his efforts to steal back the tape. It was no use carrying those burdening thoughts now.

6

You know what? He should just forget about the abuse he took, throughout his _entire _lifetime, from both "friends" and "family", bosses and agents. It wasn't worth it. Any of it.

5

_None of it's ever really mattered, _the young man thought. _Trying to get the tape was such a waste of time when my vengeance could have been easily done with the tape. It'll make people laugh so much, it'll hurt. Wonder if it'll hurt the Randoms as well._

4

_You guys better remember me, _he made a mental note as if he were sending the thoughts directly into all the Randoms' mind. _All that I ever did for you, what I'm doing for you now. You guys better it that with you forever—you'll never think twice about my betrayal again. Especially _you, _Sonny. _

3

_Sonny, you _lied _to me. You deliberately made me lie for you and lose my humanity. And _what? _All for a stupid tape? You knew I loved you and all of the sudden, Little Miss _Comedy _goes and gets herself all dramatic and now I'm at the losing side of this game. _

_I haven't lost yet._

_Oh, will you be in for a surprise, _the star's near-cruel smile now stretched into a sinful one. _Sonny, go ahead and cry. But for you, it'll all be worth it. _

2

_I _love_ you, Sonny._

1

He was surprised by how calm his heart was—how it was able to act so _normal_ minus the pain. He _was_ still alive, right?

_Zero._

"Two weeks ago," smugged Santiago. "A sleepover took place. But not your average one."

_Beep._

_Flat-line._

∞**ξ****§*˜˙˚º•~****†****~•º˚˙˜*§****ξ**

**You loved her  
****And confessed,**  
**knowing**  
**she USED you**

_LOVE_  
_FRIENDSHIP_  
_HOPE_  
_NEVER EXISTED_

_~*~Loneliness~*~  
__~*~Hatred~*~_  
_~*~Despair~*~_  
_...is all you ever knew..._

"...We have to get the tape. Without it,

_we're ruined..."_

_Welcome to the fallout_  
_Welcome to resistance_  
_Everyone's here_  
_May not know who's on whose side_  
_...But everyone's here... _

**S**_unshine  
_**S**_hall  
_**S**_hame  
_**S**_anity  
_**P**_articularly  
_**P**_ainfully_

_**S4P2**_

Coming soon on FanFiction . net

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞  
∞...Some **ӂ **times...**∞  
ξ˚**..someone says...˚**ξ  
**§something pretty§**  
˙*...**painful...***˙  
**ºººººººº  
†


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 1Gift of a Friend

Chad's running scene from his table is based off of the "walk a mile" promo before I knew I knew why he actually randomly jumped from his table.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Disney. Or **klcthenerd**'s 'uncliche the cliché' challenge to me about when the girl falls and a guy catches her and they stare into each other's eyes. Or Campbell soup's catchphrase, or puns to "America's Top Model", Demi Lovato's "Gift of a Friend". Ooh! Or the "394" pun from Harry Potter and the Prison of Azkaban! My brother and I have this joke: "Turn to page 394...do it...do it NOW!" "What page?" "394!" "How old's your mother?" "394!"

Also, please follow me on twitter? It's twitter . com / flowerofmemory

And I also have a formspring . me thing! Same username, haha. You'll see that I usually stick with 'flowerofmemory' a lot!

**Thanks to all the reviewers who made S4P a huge success:**

**Maheema, sonnycentral, MusicFreak-Sonny, AnalystProductions, daseyrocks, cware, lifeisveryshortsoami, grace (aka bballgirl373), Klutzy-Side-of-Alice, percabethforever369, TheEntertainer26, kpj316, hakmat manaa, DeidraLuvsDisneyBoys, Guitargirl13, nisashafield, JessicaJinx, teamswitzforever, Little Miss Julia Sunshine, iOutspoken, ilovenat1995, ckruger1994, MISTALI, MadGirl123, ARMANDO411468, rosepetals186, mindless scribbles, Kerropiyvonne, colourfuldaze, The-Invisible-One, Mrs Amanda Rose, klcthenerd, SparkleInTheSun, Always Juliet, inkheart4evr, Bhavana331, Roz2lenne, Cocoalata, xocharleyfletcherxo, Meg, divastar268, horselover597, yetti, epic'cookie, erinrenee5678, Literati Lover, making it to dawn, hehehehe, li'miss sunshine, kychelledebeast, lp2014, (.cookie.), Is you heart in the game, selena1333, KeroWitch101, gianna, random, awesometastic9, HorriblyAddicted, Sonny days, paige026, nyKatie13, SuperSumer, DannySamLover20, TintinSaysRawr, Harryfan94, MegLuvzChanny, lil shan, channylover, best with breadsticks, dddynamite, lp2014, 0987, Fades to Black, Alekim, Change4Good, BloodyAphrodite, EdwardnBellaCullen88, SterlingIsMyKnight, hermione2772, Rachel, MaskOfDeath, Sprinkles664, bellle, laughterr is contagious.x , amber, Fluffness, ammy, hannahpie45, Ldizzle103194, Keirah, fabfriend7, bellac-1901, xStarXStruckx, SWAC4Life, Boris Yeltsin, ComputerGirl12, WhiteRose6136 , lalala, studybuddy, storylover18, Zoracrazy, Destructive., x-peacelove., Moody1656, lalawriter2000, ChannyandSterlinglover1123, cherita, La-Belle-Chere**, **b-Kaz, wildfire1001, SWAC FAN9546, dancingqueensillystring, Hornmeister Lover, tofu-rox, percabeth97, vickybarb, ilovenat1995, ersy, WhenFlowersLearnToBleed, LunaLoonyLongbottom, ShelBeexLee, li'miss sunshine, fanficfan1, my little brother Ryan, Sonny, Demi-Fan-Channy, cassie, Jonas x Knight, roxstar, fantasyexists, Anna, mckennacousin, i-rock-101, rachii, Sweetgalsab, klcthenerd, Stemi4ever123, Mo813, studybuddy, TehNinjaGlare, Chadlover, Spunkalovely, erinrenee5678, Frocked, mezz, Skittles31, MISTALI, chloe-bug, channylover808, NamiChan11, random, GirlWithBlueBlood, Sarah of Lalane, angels., Mrs Masen aka Amanda, KSpazzed, loulou, nisashafield, Miranda518, dolanabby99, XxxNessiexxX, dazzled beyond words, lol3, Haley Cullen-The Vampire Girl, percabethatw, obsessedwithbooks, Starcatrose, amber, blueeyes21112, paige026, awesometastic9, cheerleader19500, 18thcenturynerd, Liquidgold, ., CHANNYLICIOUS, colourfuldaze, Buffyfreak2008, SonnyChadFan, kelly, myjumpingsocks, Hiilani, Gothilocks, ChannyFan4ever, SWAC1disneyfan, icefox425 , Joker236, ranimodh91, channylover101, ChannyRockerchick2000, sonzizzle, Girltech101, cutiechannylover1197, girlpower8900, ****Kylie Robbins, ****CHIKEExBBY, BoulderGirl1059, XxLive-Laugh-Luv-LifeXx, myjumpingsocks, x0stephhhx, lolz3, Dakota Lovato, burningRoses, SterlingIsMine4eva, .xx, schnauzerlover, Zoezora, head in the clouds 14, xXiceshadowXx, iawesome213, caitlinjean, Sonny-Chad-Love, BunnyandChannylove, Tokiooo, Cute-Redheaded-Chick, singer4ever113, xxMylifeunwrittenxx, xoshannii101, mimi7197, dance4ever113, ****missmeadow, iamawesome213, jenny16, thatsmymycookie, ginnyxpotter, Melissa Rhaksha Ride, BehindTheseBrightBlueEye, Channyallthewaybaby, Purple Lil Chik**

Apologies if your name wasn't above. I think you can assume why, when I've spent hours copying and pasting names, making sure they don't repeat. Shout-out to _**lifeisveryshortsoami **_(again) for helping with that!

**Thanks to everyone else who favorited or subscribed:**

lucy2350, NewVoice, Dilin dolphin, 101dramaqueen, Shylady16, naomikathryn, eviltwin222, xXLove2ReadXx, Tambug18, DannySamLover20, AlexaJ, summersgirl2526, IAmVenalAngel, teamswitzforever, 13, lolajopo, SnowPrincessberry, NickJLuver22, LuckyGirl99, GoodTwin-01, Twerd at Heart, x9alli9x, gummybear44, WiseGirl14, xxorangexxmonkeyxx, gilmorefreak23, .girl.713, BtVSSWaCRswll, MaskOfDeath, flamingshadowgirl, baconluver, Sarah wuvz Emmett cullen, xol225, hollywood2xox, inluvwithcdc, Omgitsmehfoos, ireland415, Hannah Hale, lightupmylife09, sonny with a zebra shirt, xladykelly101x, dreadedreviewer, shygirl18, puppyluvr04, shortness11cat5, carolinebaby23, Crysies1979, XoWannaBeWriterXo, hermione2772, DeidraLuvsDisneyBoys, lalalaughter101, nameuscool, La-Belle-Chere, falling-in-love-with-him., FallenStar126, mattuw12, ComputerGirl12, Writer of Daydreams, renesmee456, ChelseaBaby, Your Romeo, EdwardnBellaCullen88, Babesters6, ChaNNyIs4eVeR, xXFree Falling AngelXx, smitchieaddict, InLoveWithZE, missbryan, Dominique-han, naomikathryn, daddy girl 13, gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR, xXSunnySonnyFanXx, .BeautifulDream.x, aec97, amfabulous, Authorgirl818, BelovedAngel96, Big A. Lovin kataang, BurningRose FrostingDesire, , Cactus-Caro, call me what you want, Captainimpalerrox, cecills, cellcaster101, Chanii3220, .forever**, **channy4eva, cherrypops54, choirsinger, cocosunshine23, DemiFanz15, duckfanatick, emily92096, fantasypen2, forever-channy, gabbygirl365, Hsluver4eva321, IckleEffervescent, ImperfectionIsPerfection, ., Just-One-Person, krystinamariee, kstarrsl, Lheba Alam, LaurenJanineJ, Lesson no.2 give it your all, Lilentrophy, LilHaven, II-CrissCrissTotallyRox-II, Love At First Fight, love-syfy-AliceandHatter, lyrically-correct, MaeganKnight, MerlinspantsitsHP, MiahCullen, Miss123britishgirl, Mo813, MondlerGellarBing20, moonlite-doesnt-shine-here, Mystic Black, n2cute4u, N3Ri, penguin0dreamer, pigmentofimagination, piratesfanromona, pompeystar, PunkPixie13, Queen Daenerys, Quincess Peace, RawRRRRRR. X3, raybanlove, read-a-holic545, Ron3Hermione, Roses 'n Horses, S-W-A-C-fan123, Sango0709, Sarahsota, sarcasm101, selenarockstar1, SparklingPC, Sparx and Nova 4ever, SplodeyYourFridge, sweeterthancandy47, stacie619, The Angle That Not So Nice, theYellowDello, tic tac toe 03, torbor10, wacogirl16, x-Lozzeh-x, XxdreamerXgirlXX, zash236, Zillionz, AlexhearsDemiL, All-Stars, , capandcase4ever, Cgreene, channy1441997, Chasing Fireflies and Dreams, cuteknight101, doXitXup, edwardcullenxoxo, ekxx0312, eromdaer451qI, FindingReality, FizzyIIy, hiddenhorcrux, Isabella101, JazzyLuvsU, jc4ever11, Krystal Oceans, lilsneakymonkey, litgirl100, lostsoulofdeath, lv2readmanga, MangoFlavored x3, MeliB1987, mino7197, Nynny, Obradyroxmysox, MyUniqueWeirdLifeCouldBeABook, PrettyKittyKat23, Sierra Sierra, tsukiomi, Twethereal, TwilightMaxiumXHungerGames, WingedGirl4life, Winglessly Winged, weasley8, x-sexxie-serendipity, xAkuRoku, xx4eversinging, xXDeMiiXx, XxElementalFirexX, xXFree Falling AngelXx, YELLegirl22, Nina Maylaw, SWACObsesser201...and all the other people! (I'm sorry—I barely have internet nor enough patience now to Ctrl + F EVERY single name to find the new names out!)

**Thanks to all reviewers and **favoritors/subscribers **for THIS story!**

**Sonny days, ., xForeverDazzledx, xXSunnySonnyFanXx, channylover101, TheEntertainer26, movystr2b, lifeisveryshortsoami, BlueEyesxx, DanieAnonymous, iamsoinlovejonasbrothers, miniview, Harryfan94, nisashafield, call me what you want, mindless scribbles, **

**Amentrine Iolite, Hornmeister Lover, missmeadow, BALLofSONSHINE, klcthennerd, Boris Yeltsin, TeddyLuver, ShinexLikexGold, MusicFreak-Sonny, Kylie Robbins, xxMylifeunwrittenxx, CaptainImpalerrox, thatsmymycookie, **Broken-Illusions-09, Classically Epic, evesediacm, Mikomi-oneechan, missmeadow, Nina Maylaw, Squirrelflightlover, Willow-Heidi Erickson, wisegirlx17, xol225, xThatxOnexChick, bhltt, Penguin0dreamer, wacogirl16, .,

Special thanks to **lifeisveryshortsoami **for helping me create the scene when Chad enters the Prop House for the third time before taking Sonny out of the room and ALSO helping me seek stuff when I barely have internet. Poor girl's been forcing me to update since months ago, haha. And also to **MusicFreak-Sonny **for letting me borrow her random idea of Nico and Grady chasing down Aliens who're actually _MF _fans.

* * *

Please check out **lifeisveryshortsoami **and my story on FF called "The Legend of Candy Face Unabridged"--the actual episode of "The Legend Of Candy Face" which aired **May 2**_**. **_

* * *

_**DON'T FORGET! "Falling For the Falls part 1" is apparently airing on JUNE 13! Remember, whenever "FALLS" is shown like on a MacKenzie Falls poster, or someone says 'Falls', you are SPRAYING YOURSELF OR SOMEONE AROUND YOU WITH A WATER BOTTLE! Once Disney confirms showing this on their schedule though, I will send out notices and reminders for all participants who told me earlier in the year that they were interested! It's not too late to tell me if you're interested in doing so so I can add you to the list!**_

* * *

Also, incase my next update somehow comes after the episode when Chad and Sonny's relationship is exposed to the public, that, in my world, is when the _**OFFICIAL CHANNY DAY **_is. In my sense, "Channy" is a fan amalgamation between Chad and Sonny, given to them by the fans. So when the fans in THEIR world sees "Channy" has happened, that's when I'll count it!

Contest: Chad calls Nico and Grady names. Where did those names come from? I already have a winner for this but in my world, there's no such thing as only one winner!

* * *

Please listen to either the SWAC theme song instrumental OR the "Say" instrumental (by John Mayer), but ONLY when I say so!

* * *

Little Dakota Condor swung her feet childishly—she knew the motion won the hearts of millions—as she sat at the stretched-out furnished dining table, elaborated with polished china and many lit-up scented candles. The lighting of the room was quite dim as the large windows shined no light, the rain and clouds, thunder and lightning creating a very drafty atmosphere. Quietly munching on a loaf of home-baked pound cake, Dakota reached for her crystal glass of OJ when she yelled.

"_NANNY!" _the little child shrieked as a frantic wimble old English woman ran in. It was as if the teapot from Beauty and the Beast was present, flesh and blood.  
"_Yes, _Ms. Condor!"

Haughtily with her nose in the air, Dakota prudently spoke. "Where's Daddy?"  
"Yes, well," Nanny humbly said, a cheer in her voice as she used the feather duster to start swiping the furniture alongside the cherrywood table. Nodding in approval at how the light made the table gleam so, the woman began to straighten Dakota's bow in her hair. "Master Condor is working out some legal manners, dear, before he has his morning meal."

Grumbling about how today's morning ritual was no less other than what she expected, Dakota continued munching on the slice. Quiet minutes echoed on, chiming around the spacious mansion, in harmony to the screams of the pitter-pattering rain. Heavy footsteps were heard off of the hardwood spiral staircase. Sensing Master Condor's entrance at any moment, both the Nanny and the Butler stood in orderly fashion, back straight against the wall in respect. Appropriately, Condor walked in, suit and tie, as he nodded at them both to take leave. Spying his daughter at the table, he briefly smiled, walking over to her.

"Hello Darling," he kissed her on the top of the head before taking his seat at the head of the table.

"Hi Daddy. You're late."

Father gave a tired sigh as the maid—whose fingers ached from being forced to color so hard—prepared his morning plate for him. "Well, Daddy had some important stuff to deal with," he addressed as the clank of silverware concluded his statement. The two began to silently eat.

"Dear," Mr. Condor patted his mouth clean with the golden cloth as he motioned the poignant fray butler with white wispy hair to pour some tea, "you didn't like waking up at 4am when that phone call rang, did you?" he said studiously.

Gulping her last bit of orange juice, the girl huffed, crossing her arms. "_No._ No, I did _not_."

"Yes, well," the head of the studios muttered, waving the newspaper straight as he opened to the entertainment section for any mention of his shows and critics, "Daddy's going to hunt and trace down the much despicable prank-caller."

Scooping up the used plates and utensils on his tray, the Butler's eyes grew curious, turning from Mr. Condor to a sleek black hotline phone that sat on a marble pillar in the middle of a large clearway. "Is something wrong, sir?" Quaintly as Mr. Condor stood up, the butler quickly guided the sir's arms inside his Monday's suit jacket.

"Yes, Woodford," the man gave a stern glance as the two walked towards the wooden framed glass doors with Nanna smothering affectionately as she gave the fidgeting Dakota her backpack, "At 4am this morning, Dakota received a phone call directly to the extension in her bedroom and then to mine."

Woodford gasped, holding the door for everyone before rushing out to continue his conversation. "Goodness, it didn't ring through the downstairs central phone? I would _had_ surely answered and put a stop to it. Was the message indecent or incriminating?"

As Woodford then closed the mansion's grand cherry doors with stained windows for the Condors after the Nanny had stepped out, Mr. Condor continued. "You see, my man, first they "pretended" to call for an audition for an _American's Not Model—" _his eyes sharpened a bit as an afterthought, "the prank-caller had _quite _a distinguished British, Chinese, and....a Master Yoda dialect." Finding his men to all scoff and shake their heads, Condor resumed in frustration. "Then they dis-merit me, claiming I work at a filthy Chinese restaurant."

Rushing ahead to be near Mr. Condor, trying to pass his briefcase over to him as fast as her pudgy nimble legs would car her, the Nanny patted the man's arms generously.

"Perhaps they were some kids at a sleepover meaning no harm," she soothed, trying to help Dakota put her arms in when the little girl yanked the elderly woman down to her height.

"Don't _make _Daddy fire you!" she clenched her teeth before dropping it, beaming off sweetness and releasing her death-grip.

With their daily goodbyes being said and reminders of their jobs for the days, the Condors calmly walked as Woodford went up ahead to open the passenger car seat doors. Dakota looked up, her eyelids flapping shut by instinct as she felt raindrop drizzles whizz on past her cheek. Flashing open, a chill grew over her, hugging her jacket closer to her as she wrinkled at the horrible weather no doubt would be played all day. Furious winds swirled like little mischievous spirits, circling and trapping innocent leaves and dirt.

Jumping by the intrusion to her thoughts, Dakota stepped into the car first as her father answered his cell phone. She watched him curiously but bothered no further when he stood just outside the car to talk.

"Who is this? Speak!"

Pressing the mobile closer to his ears, Condor snorted as he heard static, not even a breath. "I command you to talk—"

"_Oh_," a breezy male's voice chuckled heavily, interrupting. The chuckle in his voice made Mr. Condor's skin crawl with a foreign feeling. _What was it? _He couldn't recognize the voice, couldn't trace it. _Not another prank call, I hope. _"After you hear what I have to say, no longer will you be controlling the shots here."

Mr. Condor stood quiet, his eyes glancing at his daughter really fast for brief unconscious assurance. "What do you want?" Condor's tone saturated with dread. Favor today was not in his position.

"Ha..." the man sighed out airily, "just for you to listen."

Just a few mere minutes had passed and Dakota's eyes snapped to her father's sight glaring. "_We're getting late!" _she whined, trying hard to conceal her impatience when she took a double-take. There was tension in her daddy's face; the usual gleam and smugness on his face was now hidden somewhere deep within his face. His face...was frozen, almost warped into grayish stone. _Something wasn't right._

"I've uncovered _extremely_ exclusive footage—" Condor could just _hear _the snide smile personify into a movement with sound-waves.

"I'm sorry, that's not in my interest—" Condor stated firmly on his cell when the mysterious caller interrupted yet again.

"_I know who your prank-caller is. The one who can ruin your life oh so _easily_. He's a star of yours. And he's in this _quite _a lot."_

Condor's attention was immediately turned towards the all-knowing tipper. There was no way out of this—he no longer held the strings of the situation.

"What is your proposition?" Condor's voice tried being firm, prideful. His voice cracked.

"_Fire him."_

_~*~  
Sometimes You think You'll Be Fine by Yourself  
Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone  
~*~_

Humming to herself, Tawni spiritedly flipped through the pages of the latest issue of _Tween Weekly. _Her scrunched nose was just inches away from the trendiest accessory of the month—_picture _that is. Tossing the solid hair curl over her shoulder, she breathed in deeply as she looked around the empty Commissary. Coming after the busy times of the day was what she specifically enjoyed about _Tawni Time!_

"Tawni Time!" The teen voiced the thought out loud, giggling as she munched on a caramelized strawberry—hey, she may not have _ALL _the perks but the few she has, she treasured. "Noun. To give Tawni Hart her needed leisure time to spend getting—_**WHOA!**_" She jumped, jaw-dropped and jerked to the side as Sonny dashed madly in beside her, out of breath.

"Get _back _here, Sonny!" Chad roared in an almost whine, jerking to a stop as he stood near the boundaries between the Commissary and the hallway. There was no reason for him to get out into the open for the world to see him chasing a girl. As Sonny laughed in his face and waved the papers in her hand, he was just reminded that _yes, _yes there _is. _But Chad Dylan Cooper did _not _chase girls—they chased _him. _Looking to see who he'd be embarrassing himself in front of today, restrictions on his rep dismembered as he saw only Blondie watching in horror as to what the two were doing during _her _Tawni Time.

"_Haha!" _Quickly, Chad's mind was focused back to his current mission as he saw Sonny eagerly and childishly spit raspberries towards his general direction, wiggling her fingers from out of her ears as she currently uncovered herself from behind the salad counter.

"Give me the script!" Chad yelled.

"_Never!" _Sonny roared in pirate way, slashing a whole carrot in the air before swinging it at Chad, right as he ran towards her.

He ducked as the flying vegetable targeted him. "Ah, _hey_! _Watch it!_" Quickly having the orange item bounce off the star's flash-action ninja moves, he tried aggregating his emotions to form a scorn no matter how he wanted to desperately laugh at Sonny's giggle. Grunting, his hand whipped forward, grazing Sonny's arm, trying to reach her loosely-held script—_his _script. Usually he cared for none of the secrecy of the scripts' content—millions of fans globally did, but not he—but _this _script was different. It would make history for all _MacKloe_ lovers, and would probably result into a worldwide pandemonium of cheers, squeals, tears of joy, tweets on Twitter, obsessiveness, the usual. If anyone where to found a leak of this future episode, it would ruin it for _millions. _It could had been with him—he would had for sure safeguard its secrets, or even give it to one of the extras. Or the mailman, the lunch lady, Murphy, heck, even Dakota—_who'd believe a 9 year old anyway? _But in the hands of a girl so perky, so bubbly and happy, unable to bite her tongue, who could talk _hours _and _hours _and _hours..._season 5's most prized episode's fate was now detrimental. With this in mind, Chad leapt—_literally—_at the annoying flaming ball of sunshine as she stood within some feet.

"_GOTCHA!" _He cheered, struggling to cuff his hands around the other to trap her fidgeting body in when

"_Umph!"_

"_Haha!" _Sonny declared victory, her laughing booming within the cafeteria as she pointed and laughed after having jerked her elbow into the _Chabs, _and escaping his clutch. Running back towards the lunch tables, the two faced each other in intimidation as they shifted hastily from side to side, being each other's mirror reaction. In a strange way, it was a symmetrical dance of a frenzy distress between two lovers.

Just then, Sonny stopped, and began flipping the pages of the script curiously. Her lit cheery eyes wildly raced across each page to uncover any leaks, looking from the paper in her hands to her distance between Chad, walking fast in a circle around the table with Chad straining to get around to her at a quick enough speed. A smile played at her lips.

"_MacKenzie Falls _#516," she narrated sophistically as Chad's face grew red, his arms flying around wildly to stop Sonny, "'_Confessions of a teenage Million-heir in love'_. Awh_! _You're gonna confess to Chloe? That's so _sweet_! _Finally!" _she gushed right when Chad shook, hectically looking from side to side to make sure no one's ears nor other body parts heard that. Had any outrageous fan heard that uncovered MF confidential secret, they could had easily leaked it to others. By finding out _everything _illegally and early, fans could actually ruin the business of the show.

Pursing his lips at Sonny's explosion of a grin, Chad barked, seething in impatience. "I _mean _it, Sonny!" Tiresome of their game of going around in circles, Chad then shoved the table off to the side, forcing open space between the thief and himself. With a look of awe from finally gaining the knowledge that these tables could move, Sonny froze on spot, her belt loop stuck to the hook of the run-away table. Within seconds, Chad tackled Sonny, bombarding her with his lean force.

"Give it!"

"No!"

The two struggled, Chad's arms wrapped tightly around Sonny unromantically. With its pages crinkled from the sweat of Sonny's palm and the pull from Chad's fingers the script continued to shake violently, only to be in the hands of its master who could..._rip it apart!_

"Umph!" Chad grunted, taking a blow by Sonny's elbow jabbing into his stomach yet again. As soon as she was a notable distance away, she laughed tantalizing, pointing.

"Guys," Tawni sighed growing irritable. "Stop flirting and leave me to my—_AHH!" _she ducked down as Chad jumped onto her table, quickly leaping off towards the startled Sonny.

As she turned to make a run for it, her foot lost all friction, slipping on the "experiment" Nico and Grady tried performing that morning, going on about aliens in Hollywood running amuck. The boys were sure the oiled slick on the floor would disintegrate the the life force of the aliens somehow.

Making a quick note to slap those boys silly, Sonny fought to stay up on her legs as they continued to topple back and forth like gelatin. "_Woah-w-whoa!" _she called out, her eyes widened, preparing herself for a fall when she felt arms quickly wrap around her.

Feeling stable and gravity on her side once more, Sonny's eyes slowly made their way to glance into the sparkling Caribbean ocean watery eyes of Chad. All time was stalled, like they always did in the corny romance movies where the guy _always _caught the girl falling. _Always._

Slowly, Chad's lips tugged into smile, melting Sonny's already-softened heart to mush. Her senses were so tuned in onto Chad's facial features and touch, she paid no attention to the now battle-worn MF script delicately sliding out of her grasp. And just when Chad's smile shined the biggest and brightest Sonny has ever seen...

"_Ouch!" _he dropped her, letting her rear thud harshly onto the oiled tile as he smuggly fanned himself with the script.

"Learn how to walk, Munroe, gosh. Peace out, sucka! _Wha-hah!" _he flashed off a sideways V sign with his hands, then exaggerated out the room running. As Sonny stared awestruck at him, she lightened up, her lips curling into an unwanted smile, shaking her head. "_Man, _has my sleepover done wonders for him!"

~*~  
_ Its Easy to Feel Like You Don't Need Help  
But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own  
~*~_

~*~ Please listen to EITHER the "Say" instrumental: http : // www. Youtube. Com / watch?v=I6buH7sRcok

OR

"So Far So Great" instrumental: http : // www. Youtube. Com / watch? V =_R1sZSQboQA

Almost in a strut-like way, Chad walked down the halls—the longest way possible to his set. With quick glances forward, he was hoping to catch a sight of _any _Random really.

First stop, as usual, was the girls' dressing room. His day honestly wasn't complete unless he got to make fun of his "rivals" within their own territory.

With hands in pocket, Chad strolled on by towards the hallway that led to Stage 3. With the occasional eye to search for a particular exploding ball of sunshine, Chad saw Zora up ahead, standing on her tippy toes, standing on a make-shift pile of all strange items to give her a boost. She continued to whack the broom nonstop towards the higher ledge above, grunting.

"He-_hey, Zora," _Chad kept caution, forcing an uneasy smile as she saw Zora's actions with the broom growing wilder and wilder. He then gaped upward to see what she was trying to do. She waved him off in annoyance as she determined to continue whacking. "_What are you doing_?" he suspiciously called out slowly.

"I'm...eugh...trying to get that...erm...mouse trap ...grr!..from...up...erm, there." she grunted, her leering eyes never leaving the sight. With a double open and close of the mouth, Chad smiled discreetly.

"Hey, let me see that." Now suspicious of _Chad's_ helpful behavior, Zora's eyes narrowed as she passed the broom over. "You just gotta..." he jumped, reaching his broom out to a very narrow angle in conjunction with the ledge, "push this at a different angle," he strained to continued whacking after hearing slight movement from the mouse trap, "creating maximum...egh, torque...so it can bounce back and..." both heads sharply dropped in awe as they watched the trap fall before Chad gave a smart tug on his neck collar, radiating a self-satisfied grin. "_Voila Mademoiselle Pipsqueak_," he spoke sardonically in a French accent, nudging the girl whose lips were sealed tight to prison the giggle within, "that's how you _get 'er done_." That last bit was redneck.

"Thanks Chad!" Zora marveled as she grabbed the device and started feverishly bouncing. Chad's smug lightened into a lighthearted chuckle.

"Finally trying to get that rat in the photo-booth?" he chuckled curious when the zany girl wrinkled her nose.

"Oh please! That's _cruel_!" As Chad nodded in agreement, pursing his lips, Zora manically grinned. "No, I'm gonna cut Tawni's fingernails with this!" With eyes widened in horror, Chad jaw-dropped as Zora exuberantly skipped away. "Hey Tawni!" she yelled off into the distance. "I'll cut your nails for you!"

Looking to make sure no one saw his connections with such a heinous crime, Chad scampered as quickly as possible, running in the opposite direction with a look of panic across his face.

And so started the "So Random!" montage which Chad was _sure _he could hear cheesy music playing in his own personal soundtrack. He couldn't get rid of a ridiculously simple beat out of his head as he walked the other way into the girls' dressing room.

With his eyes searching the room upon entrance—_without _knocking of course—what rightful heartthrob did _that?—_he pouted, finding the only other blond moping.

_Wait, moping? _

Finding her sighing with both fists pressed against her cheeks, Chad felt compelled out of respect for Sonny to even bother staying.

"Hey...Tawni," he said slowly, eyes narrowed. "You..." he wavered his finger around towards her, at a loss of words. "Uh...something wrong?" Desperately, she huffed, her eyes rolling to the side, pouting at the broken hand-held mirror.

"That was my favorite mirror," she sniffled, her finger tracing over the bejeweled item. "We have," the girl wiped what Chad was pretty sure a fake tear, "_such _history together. A-a-and n-_now," _she squeaked, her voice cracking, "_may it _rest....in _pieces! WAAHHH!" _she broke out crying, crashing her head onto the table she sat near at. Watching the scene unfold, Chad couldn't help but notice how comic her everyday actions were. Sure, he'd sob if his own treasured mirror had a single scratch on it, but he'd at least make a better _performance _out of it.

Not knowing what was coming over him—believe me, his ego was fighting _hard _against it—slowly, Chad dug into his inside pocket in his jacket, taking out his own little handheld mirror he too always carried himself Etched on the marble handle were the metallic golden letters _CDC _on it. With one shrug, he held it to Tawni fast enough for his ego not to notice what was going on. "Nah, take mine," he carelessly smiled.

Absurd, the girl's eyes widened bug-eyed but under the circumstances, complied. Like a child forced to wait to open her presents til after she came from church on Christmas morn, Tawni's fingers scrambled, quickly prying off the C and D's off. He had to admit, the act of tearing _CDC _off _wrenched _his heart, but quietly, he sucked in his lips, preventing to say anything as he looked away painfully.

"_Yay!" _she cheered bubbly, dashing out of the room as fast as she had transitioned from mourning to full-fledged _blondiness_. "Thanks Chad!"

Standing quietly alone in the room, Chad wrinkled his nose, gruffing. "I _should had _given her a less

Several minutes passed, and Chad had seen all the other Random girls except for Sonny. If fate was out to tempt him, he was sure he'd find Sonny last and—

"I got it! I got it!"  
"_Yeah! _Way to go, pal!"

"_Pancake and Bacon _first_," _he sighed, looking out of the window that faced his parking garage. Squinting out against the sun, Chad watched as the two hooligans tossed the frisbee, thinking they were _all that. _Taking a deep breath of fresh air—or as fresh as Los Angeles would allow it—Chad couldn't help but smile. The rain and stormy clouds had finally cleared up; the sun was full out and shining now as a cool breeze played anyone who was an obstacle to its path. The Random boys' murmurs seem to call the deep part of him that he had began to rekindle during Sonny's sleepover...a _freedom _his life was void of for so many years in his childhood. Right as Nico and Grady began to horse-play with Nature testing out different styles and patterns of grass stains on their clothes, Chad swung self over the open window sill. "Hey guys, toss it here."

"_Hey guys, toss it here_," Nico repeated in a high voice—symbolizing Chad's as he mocked him. Grady laughed along as he flung the frisbee towards the heartthrob—he was _just _learning himself. "Oooh, Poster boy thinks he got _game!" _The taller Random laughed as Chad smirked, tossing the frisbee calmly up and down. Suddenly, the bright neon green frisbee flashed out from under Chad's leg—in Grady-speak, all _"fancy-like_", so that it whacked Nico right in the guts.

"Oomph!"

"Poster boy _does _got game!" Grady grinned aloof as Chad apologetically smiled at Nico.

And so the montage continued, with the young men cheesily running around gaily and joy-like. Their cheers and constant glees of joy and mocks erupted about every few seconds. The frisbee tossed and turned in every way imaginable. One time, Grady would melodramatically reach for the sky in slow motion, slipping on the grass as the other two ecstatically exaggerated their laughter in innocence.

"Where _is _everybody!" Sonny scoffed as she continued searching for her castmates. Heck, she couldn't even find _Chad _and that boy always had some way of finding her whether she wanted it or not. Granted...she usually did, but that _wasn't _her point. When looking for the twins, she happened upon Zora cutting a blindfolded Tawni's nails with what looked like a mousetrap, when seeking Zora later on to remind her to talk to all the dolls she's ever thrown the heads off, she came across Tawni blissfully skipping, looking at herself in a new mirror—the faint glue from the metal pried off reading _CDC. _Then remembering Tawni still owed her money for the Walk-A-Thon for books, she urged to seek the blond out when she heard the cheering outside from the window. Crinkling her nose as confusion stretched across her face—she could had _sworn _she heard Chad's voice along with the guys'—Sonny looked out the window sill when she screamed, ducking low, just in time to avoid the incoming disc. Promptly jumping back up, she playfully pouted at the three guys who each emphasized their apologetic childish shrugs.

Noon hit by now and the Commissary was now compacted with 10, 20 people, all seats filled. Crew members and stars alike rushed to scrunch up whatever edible food they found first. They spared not a foot of space as the hustle and bustle caused people to shove against each other softly—in the center of the room that is. The corners were people-free, of course. Quietly snooping out, Grady's face lashed from side-to-side, finding the coast clear. Raising his hand slowly, the pudgy boy wearing the cliché _black-glasses-with-huge-nose _disguise revealed a dry-erase board.

Seeing his mate wrinkle his face, silently mouthing "What!", Grady looked up to his board to find it blank. Shuddering, he brought out his expo marker—yellow of course, _perfect _for sending secret or hardly-able-to-read message—and began to write. Nico nudged the man beside him, who also wore a black ski cap.

"You ready for this, bro? Remember—intercept the document before the aliens get to it!"

Chad scoffed, rolling his eyes, unbelieving that he actually brought up of having something to do with the guys during his free time before lunch. How was _he _to know exactly that they were lunatics that continued to go on and _on _about _aliens?_

"You don't _honestly _expect me to believe that there's al—" but before he could get in another syllable, Nico averted his sight towards the open windows.

Coming out of the open window were three tiny people with oddly-shaped-heads and eager excitable expressions. Each wore a body suit that had imprints of a headshot of Chad onto their fronts.

Chad gasped. "a—_Aliens are out to GET me!" _he cried in shock, before tucking and rolling repetitively towards Grady. After a few lame somersaults and hitting Grady by accident, they two nodded, making to keep sure they were well hidden as they watched the _aliens _take out paper bags (who _used _those anymore? Seriously?) with eyeholes and put them over their head.

Grady bit his lip, sniffling as he laid a firm hand on Chad's shoulder. "If I don't make it," he dramatically called out, "carry my message out, son! _Tell _them how Grady Mitchell sacrificed himself for the survival of humanity..." he then looked over towards the threesome of odd-heads, "and donuts."

As Grady jumped up to distract the _stalked_, Chad bit the cap off his black expo marker, furiously scribbling around the yellow to read the message..._clearer. _

"_There's proof of their spaceship and 'planet-ality'. Use your camera phone to take a picture of it?" _Chad read off the board, wondering if he had read correctly when he looked up towards the window the three people had just come from. His voice was caught in his throat.

"A-and _these _donuts," Nico patted the shortest alien, tantalizing the strawberry-creamed donut in front of what he _hoped _was their nose, "mm-_mmm! _You smell that? It's got cream inside. You should-should take off that bag a'yours so we can _see _you..." he then added on in a hesitant grin, "..._eat _it, yeah."

"Oh, and get _this," _Grady nudged the tallest foreign life in a silly grin. "Donuts have _holes _in them! I mean, _what's _up with _that! _They may as well give us only half the donut! Right, right?" The person on the other side of the conversation apparently did not find this amusing.

"_AHHHHH!" _Everyone's face snapped to watch Chad twitch, run through the Commissary shrieking with his arms flailing._"OhmyGOSH,_ there's a flying saucer!" And with that, he exited out.

~*~  
_The World Comes To Life  
and Everythings Alright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty Of All  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend_

After his hectic _Random _morning and confrontation with the aliens, Chad had fixed up his hair, composing himself as he now sat at the head of the _MF _lunch table. All _MacKenzie Falls_ stars sat, looking over a single sheet of paper, confused. Proudly, Chad began to start. "_Alright! _So, _as you know," _Chad nobly smugged. "This week, our writers are letting us t_ake a shot _on writing this week's sketch_—SCRIPT!" _he stumbled over the words with a hint of panic in his face before maintaining himself in seconds_. 'Good thing the rest of the MF actors are OK-looking idiots and not brains_, or so he thought. "_Script," _Chad repeated, only in a dry chuckle, "Cuz we don't ...we don't _do _sketches." With single bob of the head, Chad's minions held up their grins as he continued. "One of you will get the high honor of writing half the script."

Suddenly Skylar bursted out, his fist pounding onto the wooden table as he jumped up, "_because everything is half mine_!" The man then quietly sat himself down, as if restudying his lines from the paper. "Sorry...I meant the _script_ is half mine!"

Ignoring him and his usual evil-half-brother-senses kicking in, Chad lazily sat back on his seat. "Now if you flip over your pages, you'll see the prompt for your character for this week's shoot. Any questions?" The smaller parts all stared hard onto their page, crinkling their eyebrows as if they were to solve rocket science.

"Why do I have a picture of a baboon's rear end?" Marta cooly questioned, disgusted with the picture that wasn't even half-_good. _Chad hastily snatched it in embarrassment.

"Uh, wrong one. Here ya go," he waved his confident smile in a flash to clear up anything. He asked again, hoping his blush was now gone. _'Remind me to NEVER bring work stuff to a sleepover where Zora could easily color. I know I'm killing you, Ego, but just tell me _that _much," _Chad mentally stated. "_Questions, _people," he reminded out loud.

Skylar placed his paper down and stroked his chin schemingly. "_What," _he began wisely, "is my motivation? Why do I do what I _do?" _

As everyone rolled their eyes, Chad muttered, straightly looking at his castmate with a mock smile. "You _do_ it cuz we _pay _ya!" Before long, Skylar hastily nodded and began to jot down ideas on his page like a school boy eager to finish his homework.

Ferguson set his paper down gently. "What about you and Chastity?"

Popping the collar on his sky-blue dress shirt, Chad's smile became sullen, faltering. The conceited action felt odd to him now, as if he hadn't done it for a while. _What was _wrong _with him?_

The heartthrob flashed another grin. "Nah, I'm writing the '_confession'_ scene. It'll be easy enough seeing as I have the _potent _skills to do it." _No, everything was fine. He was back. _His cast furiously nodded and smiled like dummy bobble-heads.

Marta beamed at how their lead never ceased to please them. "Yeah! You should have great background since you've confessed to a girl you've _truly_ _liked_ before, haven't you?" The girl continued to grin until Chad's smile fell and he widened his eyes.

"_Haven't you!" _chimed the whole MF group.

"Please!" Chad squeaked dramatically, his hand raised to quiet them. "Let's not make a ..." he began to say until he saw how everyone was hanging on every word he said. "No," he sharply sighed, innocently twiddling his fingers, "I've never really..._confessed_ to a girl I actually liked."

"H-hey!" the brunette gasped in excitement. "Didn't you say you _liked _someone right now? And it's because of who they are on the inside for why'd you like to be with them instead of just playing with their hearts?" Chastity narrowed her eyes.

~*~_Flashback~*~_

The cast had all been drinking their Loganberry smoothies in peace and quiet, either conversing about the latest trends or their future projects as Chad came, twirling around lovestruck, waltzing with the feeling of love. Dancing a one-man dance, he exhaled deeply, smiling funny. "_I'm so in love_..._so in love, oh yes I am..." _Chad began to sing.

~*~_End Flashback~*~_

"Nope," Chad dryly chuckled, "Doesn't ring a bell."

"We were _there."_

"_Fine," _he grumped.

Setting his hand out for a high-five, Ferguson gave off a reassuring nod. "Go do it, man. It'll be inspiration for the episode. Yeah, I have faith in you, bro."

Startled by Ferguson's kind words, Chad's lips broke into a genuine smile. "Thanks, man." It was different how the light on Chad changed his whole complexion...changing his rigid frame into a soft mold. Returning the high-five along with a fist-bump, Chad made no notice of the glances Chastity and Marta averted towards each other oddly as to why Chad was acting different in a sweet way.

Peeking out from behind Ferguson, Skylar cleared his throat. "And because you pay us," he whispered loudly. Chad and Ferguson pointed to each other simultaneously. "That too."

Just then, who others than the Randoms had come in walking, facing the direction where Chad could easily watch them. Catching his eyes, all five began to wave excitedly at him like little kids—being the famed star that he was...well, Chad couldn't help but grin back and wave.

Half-turning his head to just know if their rivals were within parameters, Ferguson snorted. "There're those losers." It wasn't until he saw Chad waving at someone behind him that the taller _Falls _narrowed his eyes, this time fully turning to see who at. With his arm going limp and dropping the next second, Chad froze.

"Who're you waving at?" Chastity asked curiously as his entire cast looked between who the Randoms were waving at and who Chad was waving at—_surely _not each other.

"Y-_yeah!" _Chad took cover for his actions, dryly smiling. "Losers, idiots," he hitched finger as he talked airily fast. "_I'm gonna go talk to them._" Within seconds, he jumped out of his seat to avoid being near his own cast when he froze, dryly laughing yet again. "I mean," he cooly flustered, "go...make..._fun _of them." MF dumb "_Oooh!" _the people dumbly nodded as Chad faked looking at his cell phone and began to usher them towards the hallway. "Ooh. Got a text. Director wants to see you guys right now."

With Chad telling he'd catch with them later and then awkwardly stand behind his chair, his cast gave him one last glance as Chad tried glancing everywhere _except _towards them.

"He does so much for our honor and show," Marta sighed as Chastity giggled along.

"That's why he's the star of the _Falls!" _Skylar noted before they all exited out.

Standing behind the pillar watching his cast secretly leave, Chad took a breather before turning around and finding all Randoms weirdly observing him. Fives pairs of eyes met one and suddenly, Chad felt his face flush as he awkwardly scratched his neck without any explanation for himself. Silence commemorated until Zora broke through it with her exuberant energy and a punch in the air.

"Yes! We're no longer the _weird_ show!"

Rolling his eyes, Chad cooly slid the artwork of Zora's baboon drawing towards her. "I believe this is _yours." "Sweet!"_

Chuckling, Chad quietly took a seat by Sonny who smiled back at him. It was a nonverbal agreement to allow Chad to hang out with them—very ironic in a way, with the popular boy sitting at the _loser _table in a high school scenario case. A week ago, every person would had been fighting with Sonny for her stupid peace-making skills and tactics, _including _Chad. With the sleepover having acted as a table-turner, it seemed as if they'd been able to at least tolerate him for the most part recently.

Picking up a french fry from Sonny's plate and dipping it into the ketchup pile, Chad narrowed his eyes on Nico who began to randomly start laughing with no apparently cause.

"Yo, yo, watch this," he nudged Grady, motioning for the group to also pay attention as he whispered. Following his glance, all six of the kids turned to look at Ms. Bitterman and Marshall doing butterfly kisses with their noses just two tables in front.

"Oh _Snoogely-Boo_, your nose is _so_ oily, but _I'm_ not complaining," Nico cried lightly in a high-pitched nasal voice, only loud enough for the six of them to catch it.  
"Well," Grady took on the role of Marshall's clammy voice, "I'd rather be your cat anytime. Me-_oww_!"

As they silently watched, all bursted into laughter at the irony when Bitterman patted Marshall's stomach.

"You guys," Sonny clutched her sides, wiping a tear, "that' so _mean_!"  
"But so hiliarious!" Nico hooted, exchanging exuberant fist-bumps with Grady.  
"Ooh!" Tawni bounced on her seat, grinning. "Let's do Howey!" Even Chad began to grow amused as they all turned to look behind them, towards the cafeteria bar.

"Mold? No," Zora gruffed in a deep voice for Howey while he picked through the days-old food with his spatula. "No, no. Hmm.." Howey licked from the spatula...only to share his germs as he placed it back within the pot of what was either chili or run-down chicken mush. He smacked his lips, trying to distinguish the wellness of the taste. "This needs some more spice, let's see what we can add."

Just then he, Howey rubbed his nose, as if secretly picking it. The Randoms and Chad clamped tight onto their mouths, trying to contain their laughter when Howey removed his hand, inhaling and breathing blissfully.  
"Awh, much better. Hmm. Taste even better too!"

Slapping Nico's arm backhandedly to seek his attention, Grady nodded his head over towards Mr. Condor who walked past their table with a headset phone placed right within his ear.  
"Yo, C-dude, m'MAN. How was your weekend?"  
The head of the studios started to yell into his phone. "Melissa, you're fired!"  
The Randoms gulped as they heard the real poor Melissa sobbing through Condor's head said when "the voice" continued. "K, chillax, brah."  
"Well why didn't you filter out the call?"  
"Why's your stomach bulging out like that?" The voice mocked. "I mean have you SEEN yourself in front of a mirror lately?"

"_What did you say_?" Condor seethed quietly, so low that the Randoms (and Chad) were _sure _they'd been exposed for this mischievous actions as they stared in shock. The man continued to be unfazed, still on his phone as his back was turned towards the Randoms (and Chad). The voice went on.  
"And your daughter, fool. Homie, I've seen rabid _squirrels_ tamer than dat chick." By now, Zora pulled her lips tightly shut as to not have laughter escape.

"I can deal with that personally then."  
The voice snorted. "I better hope so, dude. Even a baboon's rear could teach that squirrel to not be so rabid."

Condor sighed, scratching his fine balding head. "How much do you want?"  
"For a baboon's rear end? How much is your face worth?'  
He shut his eyes, trying to calm himself with the caller who had tipped him earlier that morning "Five?"  
"...that's like, REALLY sad, man." [Insert teens' giggles here]. "Even these Randoms' _boogers_ are worth much more online."  
"Fine. Seven."  
"Ah, rated 7 out of 100. _Very wise_, my friend," the voice began to have an Indian accent. "That seems right."

Suddenly barking, Mr. Condor clenched his teeth. "What time?"  
"'Til you see what a _doof _you are? No idea but I'll start counting!" Sonny could hear the smile at the end of those joking words.  
The insulting voice quieted down as Condor talked on his phone aggressively. "1700 is too much. I'm not paying that!" After the other _actual _person on the phone spoke, Condor claimed another number. "394." After a while, he repeated himself, frustration built up. "394."  
The voice from the Randoms' table began again. "How old's your mother?"  
Just then, Condor screamed. "394!"  
"_DANG_, she old!"

Seething, Condor placed a harsh cold emphasis on every word. "Two weeks, that's all I give you."  
"That's all you've _EVER_ given me so far."

As Condor's back faced them, he began to mutter in a deadly whisper to his caller, too quiet for any of the kids to make out what he was saying. Finding their game at its end, they all broke into high-winded laughter, unable to stop as Chad pursed his lip, shaking his head, trying to still contain his laughter.

"Dude, that was SWEET!" Grady shrilled his voice, high-fiving his bro.  
"Yeah!" chimed the girls.  
"Hey!" marveled Sonny in excitement. "We could use that in our next sketch!" But Nico's eyes were narrowed in confusion.

"Man, dat didn't come from m'mouth," Nico dumbfoundly stated. The five comedy stars immediately jaw-dropped.

"V-Very _funny, _Nico," Tawni pressed on hesitantly but was awarded with Nico's shake of a head.

"'Mean it. That wasn't me." The five stared at each other when...

"_**HA HA HA ha ha ha!" **_Chad busted in laughter, throwing back his head with full force that radiated through the table shaking. Pounding the table, he made no care for the awkward glances his way.

"Chad?" Zora look disgruntled wrinkling her nose. "Did you get some sleep after you dropped me yesterday?"

Sonny narrowed her eyes. "He dropped you?'

_~*~ Flashback~*~_

_As the engine roared with the start of his key, Chad immediately drove off, reaching the local highway within minutes. Minutes passed on, Chad nodded his head to the rock music that stimulated his mind to wander, to retain what he had just lived through the passed 24 hours. Getting in the driver seat, he turned to key to ignite the car and within seconds, he pulled out of the parking lot. By the time he was on the freeway, not as busy right before noon, he turned on his favorite song, smiling, rocking out a bit as he hummed along. Oblivious to anything in the back of his car, a human-like creature wearing a gnome mask slowly got up, moving forward until they were just hardly leaning over Chad's shoulder._

"_Told'ja_ the gnomes would get back at you!"  
That's_when Chad's eyes widened, a look of pure horror on his face. "AHHH! Don't eat my head!" Chad screamed, veering off to the side of the road and into a ditch just a foot away from it._

_~*~End Flashback~*~_

Happily, Zora sighed. "_Yeah..."_

Chad snorted as he stood up to leave. "I'm fine. I'm just having fun, which, being a drama actor, I'm _terribly _deprived of," he sighed dramatically.

With such a habit, Sonny gasped, easily getting excited as she attacked Chad with a tight hug. Flustered, despite his arms around her small waist, Chad's eyes watched the other Randoms' blank looks, in awe at how they were ok with Sonny hugging him.

"I really," Chad began to say uneasily, "do appreciate you being _e-ecstatic _for me to inherent the disease of Randomness you guys gave me but _really? _In front of _all _these people?" Frowning, she let go of him.

"What's the use of being friends if we can't do anything together in public?" she pouted when Grady waved his hand carelessly.

"Aw, say it, Sonny. He's still has a heart full of drama."

Condor at the exact moment walked past their table, causing Chad to immediately cast his head down and mutter in a deep voice, "I'm walking. Walking like a cool man. Look at me, I can strut." Once again, their table was forced to suppress each their every own squeak and laughter. Automatically Condor turned, glowering at the group for laughing so hard, not knowing what was the catalyst for their giggles. In a flash, the six dropped their heads and paid attention to what they were eating. As the head of the studio continued walking and left, one by one the kids looked up towards where Condor had just left, busting up again.

~*~  
_Someone Who knows When You're Lost and You're Scared  
There through The Highs and The Lows  
Someone You Can Count On, Someone Who Cares  
Besides You Where Ever You Go_

Right outside the Prop House door, Chad lost all nerves. The conversation between his cast and him during lunch time swam around his head, unable to leave him with a peace of mind.

"_I've never really...confessed to a girl I actually liked."_

"_H-hey! Didn't you say you liked someone right now? And it's because of who they are on the inside for why'd you like to be with them?" _

"_Go do it, man. It'll be inspiration for the episode. Yeah, I have faith in you, bro."_

Chad tried shaking his head but it was no use. The past memories were driving him to do the unthinkable—to confess...to someone he honestly cared for. For a Random...

Taking a deep breath, he realized he had no plan of action, no guts to collect himself. Pacing back and forth, away from the Randoms' view, he tugged on his collar, rehearsing what to say.

"Sonny..." he began to say softly, before scrunching his nose at his lack of approval for its use. He took a deep breath before flashing a smug smile. "_Hey there." _He gave up, not knowing what to do. Obviously he wouldn't confess in front of her cast—that'd be suicide. _'Chad, take it one at a time,' _he tried calming his mind. '_You _know _Sonny. You don't have to show off for her. That's _why _you truly love her. She unleashes your real self.' _Nodding at his mental pep talk, he sighed. In 10 eternal minutes, he would _finally_ know how she felt about him...unless she just went "Oh, cool!" and shared nothing back. He fiddled with his hair and shirt until remembering it never bought Sonny before, why should it now?

~*~  
_You'll Change Inside  
When You  
Realize_

Every Random was off to their own activity: Nico and Grady sitting on the floor, having a toe war, Zora being forced to get a make-over from Tawni after Tawni had found out how her nails were cut while being blind-folded. Giving make-overs _did _make her slightly happy. Meanwhile, Sonny determined to work on their newest sketch sparked by Chad's hilarity.

The boys jumped as Chad walked in struttingly, hands in pockets as if he owned the place. "Randoms," Chad forced a grim smile.

"Chad."  
"Chad."  
"Chad."  
_"Chip_."

Sonny rolled her eyes as her neck pulled, straining her head. Without haste, she grinned sunny-like, "Hey Chad!" At once, Chad's firm poised expression melted, his love-struck gaze dripping off his face.

"_Hi, Sonny!" _he sighed lovesick, grinning way too tight. In the corner of his mind, the ego of CDC kicked himself, muttering insults as it tried watching the train-wreck at end. Sonny flashed him a smile, giggling on the effect she had on him. His kindred conceited spirit was lost if he could publicly go _gaga_ in front of not just one member of his rival, but _all_. After a noticeable amount of time, everyone looked back at Chad.

"Oh," Chad snapped himself out from his head being in the clouds, then losing poise. "I...um...ah..." he didn't know how to bring upon the situation. "Did I leave anything at your house last night, Sonny?" Sonny shook her head, appreciating that she was able to see Chad weak like this.

"Nope, nothing."  
Nodding, Chad hitched his finger backward. "Cool. Well...guess I'll...I'll be going," he nodded awkwardly, pursing his lips as he walked past the island bar near the rear of Prop House. To the Randoms' surprise, he slipped out into the secret short-cut behind the pillar Nico and Grady usually took.

Suddenly he came walking back in sheepishly, scratching the side of his neck. Five pairs of eyes followed him. "I didn't know how to go to my set through that way...um...yeah."

Nico shook his head, easily seeing what was up. "Dude, you did _not _come all this way here to just ask Sonny that."  
With the little amount of ego that was forced to stay for its _own _good, Chad snorted, cooly crossing his arms as he smirked—force of habit, _he _couldn't resist. "And why not?"

"Could'a text?" Nico shrugged in a very '_duh!' _manner. Caught,Chad stuttered as he shook his head as if an internal battle was being constructed within the depths of his mind.

"F-_fine," _Chad drew out the word in a whine. "I had to talk to my future girlfr..." everyone just stared at him while he caught himself. "My um..." '_Winner goes to...weird Chad, for embarrassing himself yet _again!' he heard his ego announce in mock. Every thud in his body could be heard as Chad felt his mind would explode. Oh, the ridicule he'd have to endure if all Randoms knew of his crushing without knowing Sonny's feelings. "_Frunny_? As in like a '_Funny Sonny_'? She's my...no," Chad panicked, hand movements wildly aiming about. "Not _mine. _It's my..._name..._for her: _Frunny," _he repeated, nodding his head as if the more he nodded the more truthful it would seem. Grady slowly started to grin silly.

"He-hey..._yeah. _That's actually funny!" Nico muttered as a side note when he slowly chuckled. "And Random."

Nodding, Chad rubbed his temples as if all this new chance was foreign to him, and gave him headaches. "Eugh, I know. I keep getting So Random—_AHH!" _he screamed for fear of his slip of the tongue. The official "So Random!" cast began to stifle their laughter.

As Chad mad a turn to leave through the entrance, Grady quickly turned over his rear as he sat on the floor to see Chad. "Oh, Chad. Were you able to catch the aliens yet?"

"_Aliens?" _Tawni made a face.

The two Random boys nodded as if their heads were vibrating. "Yeah! They're all _over_ the place! First we spotted their saucer in the Commissary and then after Chad left, we saw them stealing his _hair_ product!"

Sonny blankly looked up at Chad, who was now standing right behind her in the sofa. "You know what they're talking about?" Sonny narrowed her eyes.

Chad scrunched his nose. "I did for the saucer part cuz I was there to scream "Ohmygosh, there's a flying saucer" and obviously when I left but little odd-headed aliens stealing my one-of-a-kinda NaviaArt hair products is new to me—_what!" _And like that with sudden realization, he furiously raced out.

"_They already left!" _Nico called out past the door, but as Chad was already gone, he then waved his hand and turned back around in a 'forget-about-it' motion. "Haha, _man, _do we do some _crazy _stuff to him."

"Yeah!" grinned Grady when he nudged Sonny. "Did you see how goofy he got when he saw you, Sonny? Huh? Huh?"

Heaving as if he ran a marathon, Chad leaned up against the Randoms' walls, covering his face, debating whether or not he should try to go back and make a fool of himself yet again to get a private chat with Sonny. "It stops _here," _Chad muttered to himself. "I _will _tell her how I feel. I can't keep _not _knowing like this forever." Trying to clear his mind before he rushed into what would be probably the most memorable event of his life, he worked on a breathing technique, letting his every senses focus on what it did best—like his ears. The people inside the Prop House were talking loud enough for him to catch what they were saying.

"Ooh!" Nico's eyes widened as a mischievous grin spread on his face. "What if we play with that!"  
"Play with _Goofy Chad?" _Zora asked curiously.  
"_No! Not that! _Chad's _feelings _for Sonny!"

"_What!" _Sonny squeaked, clearing her throat. Then bursted into random full-blasted laughter. "HAHAHA! _W-what _are you talking about?" she smiled, scratching her cheek sheepishly.

"Don't _deny _Chad's got the _hots _for ya!" Nico smirked. "Wouldn't it be amazing if Sonny could lead Chad on into thinkin' he's got somethin' special with her, use him and then _BAM! _We laugh in his face!"

Outside those walls, Chad narrowed his eyes in confusion, analyzing what he'd just heard. _Use...him? Lead him on...? _He drew in a sharp exhale, a turn of the lip causing a hesitant misunderstood smile. _No, no. We...we're ...maybe not complete friends but...what? _Quickly, he shook the thought away. _Nah, they'd never....they couldn't....they can't...._

"That's _mean!" _Sonny defended, earning four pairs of rolling eyes as they expected that answer from her. Without care, Sonny then turned back to sketching a costume on her notebook. "And anyway, I bet Chad's still right outside this door listening to everything we're saying. He always shows up three times at least when he's nervous and doesn't get what he came for."

"_Thank you, Sonny!" _ he firmly muttered when he realized that he _did_ still have to go back inside and pull Sonny out. He tried to not think about how Sonny didn't necessarily defend them not to _lead him on _than it was that Chad could hear him. Immediately, he rushed in.

"I need to talk to Sonny right now," his words rushed into a mesh as Sonny smirked at her friends, her expression cheering _'I was right! HA! Told ya so!'_

With eyes widen incase Chad actually did hear what they were saying, Nico fumbled with his words as he tried pretending he was in the middle of another conversation.

"_Ohhh! _And those eats during yesterday's breakfast at the sleepover were _amazing! _ Like the tropical parfait!" Nico enthusiastically said, hinting that Chad was back and so they all should better improvise to make sure he had no inkling of what they were previously talking about.

"Yeah...I guess so," Grady said, confused, watching Nico's hysterics as the taller of them kept jerking his head towards Chad. "_Oh!" _he suddenly understood. "Yeah, yeah—compared to Sonny's breadblocks and spongey muffins, Chad's amazing!"

"_Hey!" _whined Sonny, pouting.

"Oh, and those cheese and egg biscuits Chad made for us!"  
"And his drinks!"  
"Don't forget the cheesy burritos!"  
"And the cake!"

"_Heck _yeah!" Nico spiritedly exclaimed. "And the _porridge_, _mmm mmm good! _Chad's as good as _Emeril!"_

"Or Chef Boyardee!" chirped in Tawni excitedly, not understanding what was going on but loved the sound of her pretty voice enough to just hear herself speak.

Narrowing his eyes at the Randoms, obvious to what they're doing, Chad shook his head. "That's just so random—_GAHH! I did it again! What are you Randoms doing to me!" _He squeaked and yet still roared, racing out of the room yet again.

With everyone watching him leave, Nico pursed his lips, shrugging. "Hmmm. Chip should'a seen that comin', really. Spendin' all his time wid us."

As everyone shrugged in agreement, as quickly as he had left, Chad entered right back in, this time marching.

Sonny did a double-take. "I didn't count on him coming back a _fourth _time," she muttered. Just as she did so, Chad briskly yanked her up from the couch as if she'd been caught in a crime and Chad's hands were her handcuffs. Pulling her out forcibly through the doorway, he led the girl against the wall.

"Sonny," Chad stated, as if the name would help him calm down. "I....." it then dawned on him what he was about to do—what drama skills had never trained him for this current situation. Taking a deep breath, his deep blue eyes averted downwards, realizing him and Sonny were within a foot of each other, _against a wall. _Avoiding the hormonal thoughts, Chad tried rationalizing.

"There's something I've been... meaning to tell you," he gulped. "You...every...um...well...every time I see you, I..." He didn't know why he couldn't just _lock eyes with her, hold her hands, and smile off his extravagant poised smile he knew that won the hearts of millions. _He just couldn't replicate it now—not when his real emotions were too strong. Seeing Sonny looking almost worriedly at him as if he were sick, Chad slowly tried to smile, only for the action of his lips to become …

"ah _CHOO!" _a sneeze. He sneezed into the inside of his arm, trying to stop any of _the contents _to go on Sonny except for that his elbow banged against her face.

"Ow!" she cried, rubbing her nose.  
A look of horror covered Chad. "I...! _I'm sorry! _I totally didn't mean to!"

"That's fine," Sonny lightly smiled, her heart beating faster. _This was it. "_What were you gonna say?"

"Right," hastily nodded Chad, his nose becoming runny, causing his voice to become heavy and sickish. "I...you make me feel...ohmygosh," he got sidetracked, sniffling. "I'm allergic..." he tried to say when he repeatedly sneezed again.

"You're..." Sonny curiously tried to make out what he meant, an eyebrow raised, "you're..._allergic _to me?" her heart dropped, though she had to admit, this scene was pretty funny—not just _romantic confession-_type material.

"_No!" _Chad panicked, sneezing again, this time into Sonny's hair. "I'm so sorry! No, I mean...I really, _really, really....." _he groaned, his head feeling very lightheaded, "...sick."

Sonny wrinkled her nose. "I make feel sick!"

"_No!" _Chad restated, only this time he didn't know what to do. Saying "I love you" when he couldn't stop his nose from running would ruin the cherished event he'd been dreaming off since he first laid eyes on Sonny. "I..." he dryly laughed, wiping his nose with his sleeve, "I gotta go! I'll tell you later! Bye Sonny!" And with that, he made a quick dash towards his set.

With her nose still wrinkled, Sonny shook her head, watching Chad make a fool of himself sneezing and running clumsily into objects and peoples. Without looking where she was going, Sonny found herself smacking into some kind of plastic, her face and body squished onto it as she clearly saw all her friends laugh ridiculously at her.

"_Help! AH...you guys!" _she mumbled, the saran wrap which covered the Prop House entry way sticking to her lips. Quickly, Zora dashed to her aid.

"_Sorry!" _Zora meekly giggled, tearing apart the door-size amount of saran wrap, as Sonny tried pulling it off herself. "We didn't want Chad coming back in again."

"_How would this have helped_?" Sonny's eyes widened as she said it annoyingly, asking it as if the action was such an idiotic thing to do.

Grady shrugged. "We could'a seen him get stuck!"

Shaking her head _no, _Sonny calmly smiled. "You guys, we already tormented him enough for the last two days at my house. Give him a brea—"

"_Shhh!" _Nico harshly held out a fast finger for them to pipe down as his eyes stayed glued to the TV. Looking at each other for why Nico would act so strange for just a commercial, they too watched.

"_You know them as the rising stars of Condor Studios," _mysteriously said the narrator in a chilling tone. "_But there's__ nothing__ glorious about a sleepover they all had just two nights ago." _Everyone looked at Sonny in awe—the same question on everyone's mind. _Was this about THEIR sleepover?_

Suddenly a close up of both Santiago Geraldo and Sharona appeared on screen. The kids all frowned, knowing how manipulative and power-hungry the two were to exaggerate the truth.

"I'm Santiago Geraldo from Tween Weekly reporting to you live from Hollywood," the man professionally said, dashing off a smile.  
"And I'm Sharona from '_Sharona Knows'," _the woman haughtily grinned into the camera. "And we've teamed up and recorded _exclusive _material, well over 16 hours!"

"You'll see your favorite stars like you've _never _seen them before," Santiago smirked.  
"And think their lives are always as glamourous? _Think again!"_

"_Tune in," _the male began to say, alternating lines with Sharona.  
"Friday next week to watch Hollywood's favorite teen stars have a sleepover with pranks!"

"And laughs!"  
"And _loads _of secrets you would had _never _suspected!"

Just then the picture changed to show just the title of Sharona and Santiago's new feature, "_**Someone's Super Silly Slumber Party!" **_when the narrator began again. "Don't miss **S4P **premiering in two weeks on Friday, 10/9pm central!"

Just then a commercial for "Hoosier Girl" played, resulting in the TV switching off. All astounded, the gang looked at one another, speechless.

"They _taped us," _Tawni said in a hushed down, eyes wide.  
"They were with us the whole time..." Nico marveled at this information in horror, or so it seemed.  
"_Everyone's _gonna see our sleepover..." Grady gaped until he broke out in a grin. "_SWEET!" _Everyone broke out into a cheer.  
"That's _awesome!"  
"_We're like...like _movie stars _now!"  
"We're _so _great!"

Energetically, Sonny jumped up to her feet. "I'm gonna go see Chad and see what he thinks of this!" she beamed before making a random squeal. "_EEK! _I bet he's _so _excited! Everyone'll see our feud's finally _over_ now! _Gahhh_!" she waved her arms wildly as she did a little dance, racing out of the Prop House.

~*~  
_ And When The Hope Crashes Down  
Shattering To The Ground  
You'll, You'll Feel All Alone  
When You Don't Know Which Way To Go  
And There's No Such Leading You On  
You're Are Alone_

Fully using up his 6th tissue, Chad sniffed again, feeling a bit better in his dressing room when a commercial on his 36 inch flat-screen TV began to play—a different promotional of the same _rare footage _feature Sonny and her cast had just watched 15 minutes ago. At first he began to watch this commercial with curiosity, knowing exactly that it was about Sonny's sleepover when his head felt heavier than it had ever been.

_Something wasn't right._

Slowly, his ears tried to block off the sound, trying to preserve the mind of the soul that contained within Chad—the soul that had just started to open up and kindle the life of an actual teen with friends and crushes and love. It was like his whole body was forcibly trying to defend Chad from watching the TV. But it wasn't worth it. He knew. The Randoms' voices from the commercial rang in his ears.

_Shaking uncontrollably, Chad's eyes suddenly glazed, turning dark and stoic as it watched the ending of Santiago and Sharona's commercial. His eyes...they were the blackest of blue, as if the demons had rode his soul into a forest of hatred. The boy's lips tightened, his teeth clenched so tight he could hear the screeching of it. _

_The feeling that had began to warm his heart, to energize his body from the stiff nerving restrictions was love...was friendship...was dependence. Like a flame, the Randoms had cinched the quivering new soul out, depositing it into the realm of total darkness. And just when he had found a name for his new behavior, his new friendliness...the same people backstabbed him. The day he found out what the airily feel of love was, Hell gently blew it away, casting into the shadows, into nonexistence._

_You Had Believed In  
The Gift of A Friend_

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_Everyone's here_

_May not know who's on whose side_

_...But everyone's here..._

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞  
∞..._Some _**ӂ **_times..._**∞  
ξ˚**.._someone says..._**ξ  
**§_something pretty_§**  
˙**_***...**__painful...__*****_**˙  
**ºººººººº  
†

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞

ӂ


	4. Chapter4: Ch2Past the Point Of No Return

Shoutouts: **lifeisveryshortsoami **because she helped me create the sketch a few months ago and for recently helping me for hard-to-write scenes! And **movystr2b **cuz I miss her and her reviews and I'd like to tell her that she's missed in the cyber world and I hope everything's going all right! And also that your friend Lauren is amazing for being the messenger!

Be on the lookout for the first chapter of **AnalystProduction**'s fanfiction _NEFERKAPTAH & THE BOOK OF THOTH__**.**_She gave me the honor of reading the first half page and it is MAGICAL. I don't think I've EVER read anything that epic and spellbinding except for the last Harry Potter book, and I read a LOT of books so I should know.

* * *

_**DON'T FORGET! "Falling For the Falls part 2" is airing on JUNE 20! **_So, the list of participants who signed up to play "Falls!", well, apparently it worked out REALLY well! Lots of people emailed me their experiences and we've even got a few youtube videos! Check this one out: http:/ www. Youtube. Com/ watch? V= 3rqaHRrG_KE Apparently the game worked out so well, some more people would like to play it again for FFTF part 2! Tell me if you're interested in your review! Also, I'm collecting other people's experience, pictures and videos and plan to make a youtube scrapbook video out of it!

* * *

_**Remember, whenever "FALLS" is shown like on a MacKenzie Falls poster, or someone says 'Falls', you are SPRAYING YOURSELF OR SOMEONE AROUND YOU WITH ANY THING THAT CAN SQUIRT OUT WATER! It can be a water gun, a hose, or glass, a teaspoon, a pipet, a water blaster, a frisbee, a toothbrush, a lazy daisy **_ (who remembers those?) ANYTHING! Please tell me how it went and how many times you've heard "Falls!" I know you probably won't do that much when watching it (HOPEFULLY) for the first time, but just do it on youtube or something once you get over the whole "Channy" bit!

* * *

_**I will send out notices and reminders for all participants who told me earlier in the year that they were interested! It's not too late to tell me if you're interested in doing so so I can add you to the list!**_

* * *

_**OFFICIAL CHANNY DAY ALERT: **_I believe that June 20 will be the official day. When Chad and Sonny's relationship is exposed to the public, that, in my world, is when the _**OFFICIAL CHANNY DAY **_is. In my sense, "Channy" is a fan amalgamation between Chad and Sonny, given to them by the fans. So when the fans in THEIR world sees "Channy" has happened, that's when I'll count it! And I'm predicting that in the part 2 "Falling for the Falls" episode, when "Chawni" is introduced to the MacKenzie Falls party—most likely to have reporters and the media there to capture anything there—it'll be Chad who'll tell the truth to the public. Or if there's no Chawni—the "Chad is a fool for Sonny" billboard is shown to the world, as it is. That's my opinion.

* * *

So...for the people who've stuck with me and for "_**The Official Channy Day"**_, I'd like to give you something on the day whatever episode airs when the public knows about "Channy"-whether or not it's FftF part 2—my friend bought **TWO **of the future SWAC scripts, "Sonny with a Choice" and "Sonny with a Secret" and she'll let me give you guys a page (perhaps Channy!) to read! But of course, if the public doesn't find out about "Channy" near 8:30/7:30 pm central (the end of the episode) tonight, you'll have to keep waiting to see what the script says!

* * *

**Contest:** Can anyone find a line that's similar from the "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" movie? I'll give you a clue, Hermione says it to Harry when they're talking about if he's related to Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

**News on me:** I'm currently doing an internship at a medical facility, which is _way _awesome!  
Wednesday June 16 update: It's my birthday. Happy birthday to me and thanks FF friends who wished me well! So, last Tuesday, Demi Lovato tweeted that she's doing a concert at a mall only THREE minutes away from my new house near Denver! I froze, thought I was hallucinating, then went ecstatic for 8 or more so hours and the new Microsoft store are giving away free VIP tickets for their opening day to Demi's concert. And so I start scheming how I'll go there at 5:30am since it's on a first-come, first-serve basis, and the quickest route to the new store, which door to take, all that. Well, Thursday, after hours of persuading my mother, my mom, brother and friend camp out at this mall to get one of the first 100 tickets to do a meet and greet with Demi _**along **_with VIP tickets to her concert—ALL for FREE! So, we got them, went to the Microsoft Grand Opening, saw the coolest products like a 3D TV and we got 2 tickets—a sparkly one for the meet and greet/VIP, the second for our friend who could get into the VIP. Oh, and also we meet a Sterling Knight "Look-a-Like!" So then came Saturday and from 6-9am, I made a poster with yellow and orange stripes in the background as the SWAC sunrise and with blue letters and clouds, wrote "We Dem-Dems". Then at 12, after picking up 3 friends and meeting about 7 more in line, we waited in the VIP concert area, and our group was honestly 3 feet away from the stage Demi would be on. We had to wait 4 hours in the freezing rain, I was the only one with a bright poster—and this was all outside so the stage and all the instruments were being poured on and the covers kept being blown away. So, after being an hour and a half late, Demi appeared and it was super surreal seeing her live and up close—she was SUPER sweet, kept making jokes, she noticed my poster and read off of it—I was stunned and was too late in video taping it. By the time I could form a coherent thought, it was "She misread it..." and she did like a 1 hour concert. So after that was done, we had to rush right away to the Microsoft store to go meet her. Thanks to my brilliant scheming of which door and shortcut to use, we made it in about 7 minutes, right to the very end of the line easily. After a few minutes, we were soon near her and I brought out the cover page for my S4P (the 150 page sleepover fanfic) with a brilliant picture made by **MusicFreak-Sonny (**http :/ img. Photobucket. Com/ albums/ v479/ talukderr/ S4P. Jpg) and she signed it and even did a double-take to read it! Plus did I mention we actually got to have a conversation with each other? She's ENTIRELY sweet and so amazing—she apologized to me for misreading my sign.

* * *

I will post pictures and videos on my ...hmm, probably Youtube, but tell me if you'd like to see them so I can send you the link later!

* * *

**Background of this chapter: **The drama between Chad and Sonny was **the first **scene created way back last September when thoughts of a sequel to the sleepover story crossed my mind. It happened on a light rail train, with my notebook in hand as the fighting words just came naturally to me. **I know a bunch of you were confused by last chapter; hopefully by the end of this chapter, everything will be explained. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No claims over Disney's stuff, like SWAC or a quote used in the bowling hotel-competition episode of "Suite Life of Zack and Cody". Also, some of the styles of Cody and Bailey's break-up in the SWOD "Break Up in Paris" episode has been incorporated into Chad and Sonny's fight here. I legitly cried during that episode! Oh, and also the fight scene between Alex and Harper in WOWP. Oh yeah. And I don't own _Phantom of the Opera's "Past the Point of No Return."_

* * *

**Rating: T **for this chapter due to intense drama and angst.

* * *

**PLEASE listen** to the chapter 2 medley while you read this update. I composed it, performed it on the piano—it's a mix of many songs, including Demi's songs and it's 17 minutes 29 seconds long. The song REFLECTS the story so please listen to it as you read and comment about the song here or on the youtube page of it. Because the piano medley is so long, I had to break it up into 2 videos, so don't forget to click on part 2 after part 1.

* * *

**Chapter 2 piano medley part 1: **http : / www. Youtube. Com / watch? V = f6AU8YYPjWc

**Chapter 2 piano medley part 2 (if the music ends before you're done reading, replay this one again): **http : / www. Youtube. Com / watch? V = p44swp082sE

_**

* * *

Tuesday 12:02 pm**_

_**The set of "So Random!"**_

With the clock striking 10 am sharp, the Randoms hustled onto their wacky stage—Tawni and Sonny dressed as preppy girls on a hot summer's day, and Nico and Zora dressed as nerds, their eyes tiny compared to the massive framed glasses sitting on their noses as they sat on a bench.

"After your first line, Sonny, remember! You, Tawni, Grady aren't talking until the very end! _And_..." Marshall directed towards the lighting and sound effects, "_action!". _Getting the cue from the jingle for the sketch, Nico placed his front top teeth over his bottom lip as he grinned idiotically to Zora's character.

"_Greetings,_ Velma!"

"Hiddy-hi, Stuart!" she giggled, snorting.

The two continuously snorted in laughter when they spied two preppy-looking girls, barely able to hear the girls talk as they stood so far away. The raven-haired girl cooly gave out a smug towards the blond. "Like _hey, _girlfriend!"

Quickly, Nico's character snorted as he nudged Zora in rehearsal. "Watch this," he snorted out in a feeble nasally voice, before pretending to talk for the blonde girl in falsetto. "Are we in a relationship!"

The small brunette nerd caught on in all haste, giggling before she began to speak for Sonny's character. "I don't...think so." As if on cue, Sonny (in character) shrugged, as if changing topics. "So what did you have for breakfast?" Zora's voice piped up.

"Oh," Nico's voice shrilled as the real blond flipped her hair, "it was _so_ delicious! I feel full _already_!"

"What was it?"

Just then Tawni laughed, as if she were bragging about whatever subject that could not be heard by the nerds. "A bread crumb! I _have _to keep my figure healthy!" The ad-libs carried on.

At the perfect timing, Sonny gasped whilst Zora continued. "Oh, I'm _so _jealous of you! My mom forced me to eat a _whole _cookie. And so I was like '_mother' _but she was like '_eat it' _and I'm like 'eugh!' and then she went all '_yeah...'."_

The blonde shrugged, catalyzing _Stuart _and _Velma _into another snort festival. "Well, too bad. I'm gonna go lure something."

It wasn't until 'Stuart' saw Tawni look towards a sloppy messy bum and motioned to walk towards him—aka Grady's character—out on to the side did Nico finish his improv. "Like _boys!" _Just like that, the woman walked out to the side, apparently flirting and tossing her hair around.

As Nico smiled almost eerily with his glasses magnifying his already-wide eyes, Zora continued to talk as they saw Sonny's smiling mouth form words.

"Look at my pair of magic skinny jeans!" she bounced, as Sonny took out the pants, marveling them. "If you put them on someone's head, they can change them to be someone cool!"

With jeans still out, Sonny watched as Tawni slid her arm around Grady's, pulling him towards Sonny's location.

"I found a _bum_!" Nico said in a way-too-overly perky voice that seemed to just acknowledge that this same voice created bubbles and ponies and rainbows.

"Check it out, I have _pants _for the bum!" Sonny '_said', _waving her jeans frantically in her arms.

_Stuart _then hiccuped a laughter towards _Velma. "_This is so awesome how all of their motions fit what we're saying!" They returned to the scene to now find Tawni and Sonny's characters talking.

"Wait," the blond cried. "What's your name?"

Sonny looked back blank. "Irwin."

Tawni gasped, spinning to point towards Grady's character. "What's _your _name?"

Pounding his chest barbarically Grady grunted as Nico straightened up, speaking now in a caveman dialect. "Me too Irwin. Ugh ugh." Slowly, Sonny made her way to rest her preppy skinny arm around Grady's mess of a shirt.

"He's my brother," Zora giggled, acting for Sonny's character still. Grady rested his head on Sonny, nodding dramatically along.

"You have the same _name?" _Tawni's jaw dropped.

Sonny wiped a single invisible tear, sniffling as she said "Our family was poor."

Grady continued. "Only afford one name, we can. Yah ugh anon."

Shaking her head as if the weirdness would drift away, Tawni shrugged, her smile rebounding. "Check out my 'Checking Out' Jacket!" she pulled from her tiny purse, a sleek sequined hot pink jacket.

Grady grunted—though it sounded more of a groan as Sonny squealed. "Check _this_ out_," _Sonny bounced, ripping the jacket out of her friend's hand as she forced Grady into it. The boy's lip grew ever so poutier as Tawni gasped gleefully, her mind spurning its own absurd thought as she grabbed the skinny jeans and stuck it over his head.

Amazingly enough—with the help of special effects to give Grady a quick costume and make-up change—after the era had erupted into a blinding flash of light, there stood Grady, in the sweetest leather jacket ever, his hair freshly gelled to the back as he tilted his shades down—Chad Dylan Cooper had obviously been the inspiration for this side of the character. An inflatable belt hidden within Grady's shirt expanded just enough to hide his extra pounds, making him look very attractive—at the expense of him unable to breathe for a few minutes.

Flashing a suave smirk that could had given Chad a run for his money, the boy placed an arm around each babe as the threesome walked past the oogling nerds—who gaped in awe, as if they fake mocking words had come true.

Throwing back their head to laugh at _Stuart _and _Velma, _the others pointed an laughed. "Hey, thanks! _Losers!"_

With the three gone, and those two still on the bench, Zora began to speak when Tawni's voice came out. "How did _that _happen!"

Nico waved his hand carelessly, as Sonny's voice spoke. "It's _ridiculous!" _

"_And...cut! _Great _job, _kiddos!" Marshall hopped off the executive producer's chair, applauding as the kids smiled back, praising each other. With other matters to attend to, the man quickly rushed out as the kids walked out of earshot.

"_Dang!" _Nico whistled as the five walked out the set and into the carpeted hallway—Grady was out of breath from the suffocating band on his stomach he struggled to take out, "if we cool with Chad like this, our sketches are gonna be better and _funnier _than before!"

Sonny beamed, agreeing. "I _know! _That was so hilarious of him to come up with that during lunch yesterday and insult Mr. Condor!"

Grady nodded his head until he crinkled his eyebrow in thought. "Whoa, whoa, _wait!" _he jumped to block his pals from stepping any further as he held his hands up vertically. "How do we know we're not _slowly _getting more dramatic!" he worried slowly, eyes wide as he searched for the answer to his fateful question.

Continuing on, Tawni pushed Grady to the side as she made her way forward, making a face. "_Eugh! _Next thing you know, we'll actually want to go _looking _for him to give him _thank-you _cards!" she sighed in annoyance. "You guys are so lame!"

Suddenly Sonny bounced on her toes, grinning. "Speaking of Chad, I'm gonna go look for him!"

"Yeah, well, I rest my case," Tawni huffed under her breath before talking out loud to Sonny. "You said that yesterday you were going to go look for him."

The other older girl shrugged. "Well, I couldn't find him yesterday!" Mocking in a deep heavy voice, she imitated Chad. "Being the greatest actor of our generation, I don't have the attention span to watch things that directly talk about me. I need Sonny to explain it all." Sonny then dropped the act as she smiled quizzically. "You see?"

Grady gasped, looking at them from one to the other. "It was like he was _right _here!" he whispered loudly. Shaking her head, Sonny walked out of the Prop House they had just entered.

_~*~__You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge_

_in pursuit of that wish_

_which till now has been silent, silent...~*~_

Echoing across the luxurious lobby, the four stars of _MacKenzie Falls _conversed. Whether dipping their ruby strawberries into the chocolate fountain or sipping their Loganberry smoothies—the stars rested. It had been a busy day on the MF set. First Chad came in as giddy as could be, impacting the drama for their table-reading of the script. During lunch, Chastity's good friend Melinda...or was it Melissa?—came running in, bawling about how Mr. Condor had fired her from her job for letting some call from a prank caller make its way directly into Mr. Condor's bedroom phone-line. It took several hours for Chastity to _act _as if she cared and to get the girl to calm down and leave. After lunch when Chad had gone over to the Randoms' region to _mock them—_at least that's what he _said, _he had come back sneezing and his eyes puffy, in the worst of state with his allergies acting up. With everyone in a frenzied rush to find his medication, their leader had stepped into his room, only for the cast to start hearing objects to be thrown around. It began as a quiet thump—as if his room would somehow give a slight shiver and small things would thump the walls, like the rare raindrops that disappear immediately on the arid hot land that hadn't had the good fortune to be blessed with drenching rain. Soon, the _thuds _began to break, the sound of breaking parts bouncing back around the room—little classic cars with their broken wheels flying off, picture frames with broken glass, blenders and the chicken rotisserie machine, all broken and Chad's cast had no idea why.

And then came the manic screams. At first they couldn't decide if Chad was watching a twisted movie or if the source of the angered yells were his.

The muffled shrieks...the grunts and the sobs continued to fire one by one in cacophonous harmony. The cast of _MacKenzie Falls _continued to look on with worry woven onto their pale faces as they stared towards the direction where the locked door of their leader's dressing room was. Standing on the side sorrowfully for a sign of respect for what Chad could possibly be going through, Marta and Chastity held hands, tears welling up from their clean-cut mascaraed eyes with quite ease as they mourned for their king. Ferguson and Skylar numbly stared forlorn, their deep glances cast in the same direction. It was as if they were trying to stare down their thoughts of hope and concern through the entryway for their star to hear their cries and pleads.

The next sound made them gasp horrifically, stunned.

_Glass shattered, its millions of particles chiming for manipulative fairies to chant along. _

Though it would had been accustomed to scream his name in worriment, his cast did no such thing as they stood frozen on spot.

The fair-skinned brunette sharply inhaled, her words ready to spiral out before respect for Chad kicked in, muting her thoughts. Chastity tried again, calming herself.

"Chad...

he's overreacting.

I mean...

W-what could the _Randoms_ have done to get him this upset?" she scoffed uneasily.

Skylar snorted, though his air of deliverance was of debate. "Who cares? It's just the Randoms. I-it's not like," the boy had difficulty finding words, "he's never been mad at them _before_. I'm sure he'll get over it..."

As the four began to cut in, Marta's voice slowly interjected, as if this was not a matter to be taken lightly, "—Yeah but... have you _seen_ how close Chad is with those guys now?"

Growing excited, Chastity hurriedly tapped her friend's arm, a prudent beam on her face. "Maybe this little _spat_ of theirs is a good _thing_ then!" She continued herself as the _Falls _looked apprehensively at her. "He'll _explode_, remembering he shouldn't had been hanging out with those _losers_ in the first place, and everything will go back to normal! It's that _easy_!"

Features soft, Marta narrowed her eyes in consolation for their blond-haired pride."And what if it's _not _that easy? What if the Randoms really _did_ do something to him?" Her tone of expression was overcast by that of panic. "You guys, what if they really were _friends?_"

"For all we know," Skylar bit his lip, curiously, "they could be. But then again, Chad could be acting and faking this whole thing to make us think he's angry at the Randoms." Everyone nodded in agreement to how logical that was.

"What could the Randoms possibly have done to make Chad react like _that _though?" Chastity interjected. "Decide to use his friendship against him? They're just Randoms—he can get over it."

"No," Ferguson shook his head dejectedly as the shrieking continued from the largest dressing room of their once most prideful star. The broken glass continued to ring in their ears like demonizing spirits singing.

"You kidding? No one can go through betrayal like that and still be whole again."

_~*~I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge  
- in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me  
now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . . ~*~_

A warrior soul. A soldier's battle song. A hero's cry.

And then you had _The Chream—_Condor Studio's most nefarious outburst. Resentment was severely etched upon his dark eyes. His features were warped, twisted—the boy's skin pale and wanly glowing. Around him was a reign of destruction—a haven of wild broken objects.

Truth be told, he hadn't been this obstructive just hours earlier, or even yesterday when he watched the ever-so-menacing commercial of Santiago and Sharona's new feature. He was upset, true, but confused about whom to believe—the Randoms as he thought he knew them now, or the media perhaps maybe distorting what the Randoms had said in the commercial. He was still sane after watching that ridiculous commercial, was fine as he went home last night—though he avoided any routes to meet with Sonny or her friends. He was fine this morning also, hoping for the best that Santiago and Sharona were out of their minds to piece together a commercial that made no sense. He was dandy this morning when coming to work, dandy when turning on his computer, dandy when logging into his email, dandy when he clicked on a memo from Mr. Condor sent to all the shows...

And suddenly...he wasn't _fine _anymore. He wasn't _him _anymore. He wasn't _anything _anymore; he was nothing. No, nothing still had value, nothing could always be greater than something, he was _less _than that. And slowly, quite slowly he began to morph, being left in the darkest of states, in the deepest thoughts of the mind when he tossed a single item. Roars of pain erupted endlessly from Chad's lips and mind, his actions becoming livid as he continued to break all his room. Pillows were shredded, scripts were torn in rage, age-old pictures crumbled in fractured frames, furniture tossed into grotesque ways. The room wasn't just dark and pitch-black, but _filled. _Filled with past haunting memories, filled with anger and hatred manipulating the once-desired dreams and love and friendliness. Chad was suffocating in his own mistakes of trust, engulfing his every breath. He painfully grabbed his own mouth, clamping it down with his bloody nails digging into his own flesh as he began punching the walls furiously, feeling content with this _hard-earned work_ to escape his mind from the hell he had spiraled in. Not once did he stop shrieking, grunting in pain. Rashly, he kicked the many body-size mirrors, the crackling of mirror shards a nefarious tune to his ears as they splattered across the floor. With his senses throbbing into chaos, Chad winced, the shards of glasses sprawled like a shimmering ice rink around him. Feeling the inner demons within him not yet ready to leave him be, Chad moaned stagger-like, until seeing what was causing the most physical pain.

With one pull, he slid out the glass fragment from his own skin on the inside of his elbow, curiously watching it with his bloodshot eyes—reflecting the thick substance taken from his own body. This action left the boy quiet, left his cast wondering _why _he was quiet, as he held the glass in such a manner, the transparent part reflected his eyes.

_Those dark bloodshot empty eyes. _

Slowly, soft panicked words rushed out of his lips in the quietest of breath. "It was Sonny," he breathed, his body unable to take the abuse from himself. "It was always Sonny..." And with that, he curled into fetal-position, rocking his body with his head tucked under his arms as he fell against the side of the wall in desperation. He no longer felt human, he was just _there, _just _existed _for the fates to tantalize him. Chad squeezed his eyes tighter as he basked in the glory of his fruitful pain. Yet an image was forming in his wallowing mind...blurry images, muffled sounds from memories past, the sounds of fading laughter and his name being called by jeers and selfish reasons.

Manipulative selfish reason disfigured into a mask of innocence.

The boy squeezed his eyelids shut even tighter, feeling the muscles on the side of upper head straining, fighting for release.

"_This is sweet..._" He startled at the voice, almost as if it were whispered right against his ear, the breath tickling his face. It was what _she _said the night of the Prom she created...dancing in his arms...already the siren working her magic. Chad's face contorted into wrath. '_It _would _be sweet for you, wouldn't it, Sonny? Using me like this...' _he found himself mentally arguing.

"You don't _care, _remember?" he jumped at her voice again, as if her lips were pressed upon his ear.

_'I_

_am_

_losing_

_it.'_

he thought and because he could think this thought, he wasn't sure if he was even really out of his mind—which caused even more fear that he had only himself to blame for his own destruction.

Memories from the first year of knowing Sonny was playing back, from beginning to end—and he could hear their laughter mocking him—the Randoms who easily led their jobs by laughter.

"_Gotcha!" _she had grinned when he had dressed up as Eric for her. Yes, by that time indeed had he fallen prey to her fake kindness.

True, there were multiple times, nearly always when Sonny demanded Chad was a jerk, how he felt his needs were always greater than hers, and …

Now that he thought about he, she didn't give the slightest care when he demonstrated why she had kissed some stranger...

'_I like you, Sonny' _he heard his own voice saying...the time when he had flawlessly—until Sonny and her stupid camera came along—manipulated his interview to showcase himself for who he wasn't. His own voice, now twisted into something he didn't even know now—someone who had been so _innocent _to actually have fallen in her trap, not knowing her actual cause.

How could he have thought he was such a big deal when he couldn't even hide that he had feelings for her? Tawni knew...just from looking into his eyes...James Conroy knew...

'_Chad, I'm really glad you came,' _the voice chimed on.

'_That witch would think so, wouldn't she!' _Chad began to murmur, his voice at loss for control when he felt he was suffocating from the walls of torture he himself unconsciously formed. '_Using me at her sleepover only to feed Santiago and Sharona an 'exclusive', probably...'_

The note Sonny had given him right after her sleepover was easily visualized as his eyelids began to loosen over his eyes without thought. "_Dear Chad_," he heard her voice reciting as his hands clamped over his ears, causing him cherished pain. No matter how well blocked his ears were, her voice rebounded within his body, as if it were vibrating his interior in which he had no escape.

"_I can't tell you how much fun I had with you," _

Chad crouched himself into an even smaller bowl as he winced from keeping his eyelids excruciatingly shut to the point where the muscles on the side of his head were burning,

"_and I'm so glad you came," _

by now, he could feel the pain racing to reach every space of his body for complete domination.

"_If our shows weren't rivals, I would practically call you my bestest guy friend."_

He couldn't breathe. He had to get out. He had to do whatever could cut the voice to silence her forever.

"_But seeing as we are, well, I'm glad to have met you and you're a cool and sweet guy when you're not acting all high and mighty."_

He let out a shriek, knowing what was to come next as his fighting words paid only tribute to the power of this insanity.

"_Love Sonny,"_

He shuddered, the tears began to spill—his weakness was shown.

Soon he could hear his own reminiscing voice in his mind after he had read Sonny's letter at the sleepover.

"Just don't tell any..._tabloid _or _talk show host _or...any of my cast or just... _anything _about me being with you...you _guys, _I mean_. _And make sure your cast does the same. _Please?_"

It was his one desire, one beg out of her. His one request to not have his real self that was hidden away from all the characters his acting had created to be shown to the world.

And she did quite the opposite.

To top that off...Nico's voice recited what was nearly one of the last thing said to Chad as it seeped willingly into his mind without permission. "_Wouldn't it be amazing," _Chad's arms flung to the back of his head, his nails piercing into his scalp for freedom, to release himself from the pressure he was creating himself in, "_if Sonny could lead Chad on into thinkin' he's got somethin' special with her, use him and then BAM! We laugh in his face_!"

_Power. Control. _

The boy now bestowed that fortune over to the enemy. And his only way to wage war was to fight back.

"_STOP IT! GET OUT! GET...__**OUT!**__" _he shrieked, using all force he could muster to strike his head against the wall. "_**STOP IT!" **_he again pleaded, but no matter how hard he physically imposed his head onto the wall, the haunting and jeering laughter was a buoyant force. No matter how he tried to tighten the chains of sanity onto himself, they would loosen, letting spews of betrayal seep within the space. It was a losing situation. Continuously grunting, Chad swung his head, back and forth, like an animal rampaging against its barricaded wall, biting the back of his hand to restrain from shrieking. The pain of trying to break open his head felt like fuel for his anger, and yet pain was a double-edged sword, soon to be declared victor. All too soon, he was swept by unconsciousness, thudding to the floor, his hand and arm the source of a river of life-force—a stream of blood.

_~*~__Past the point of no return - no backward glances: _

_our games of make believe are at an end...  
Past all thought of ' if ' or ' when ' - no use resisting:_

_abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . . __~*~_

Her concerning eyes repetitively gazed towards the general direction of where the door marked out in Chad's style was. They squeezed shut, as if the lack of sight could make everything disappear. Chastity was besides herself—it had been hours now and Chad hadn't stepped out of his imprisonment. No one was able to enter passed the locked door, no one could tell if Chad had somehow became unconscious...

...or worse...

"_Snap out if it!" _She growled, shaking her head. "Chad'll have to come out of his room sometime today—"

"Oh good!" The distinct perkiness breaking through the smothering frozen air of stoic goals and the needs to help their pride of the group startled the _Falls _brunette as she faced herself with the brunette of the Randoms. Sonny grinned on, oblivious to the incident on hand. "He's here then; I can go talk to him!"

With the gown of her shock wistfully slipping down her features, Chastity inhaled sharply, the breath a vacuum to inject anger slowly into each and every pore of hers. Her voice a mere whisper of retaliation. "What are you doing here?"

The girl shrugged, that ironic smile on her face when Chastity believed her to be the fault of Chad's ruin. "I'm here to speak with Chad!"

Within seconds, Chastity's lips twitched from seethe to smirk. "Guess again." Only then this time did Sonny narrow her eyes, her smile faltering off did Chastity point over to a 'Do Not Admit' wall inside the _MacKenzie Falls _lounge. Eyes trailed down the rows of pictures, curious as to whoever else had made _The List: _The other Randoms were there, of course; Zac Efron and his mates from 'high school' were likewise on it. The wall had only increased by a few or so people when...there...

There it was...

There was _her..._

She knew herself, thank you very much. She knew her height, her weight—which was freaky to see it publicly posted on a wall—she knew how despite the picture being taken from when she first started working at the studio, that bright red lipstick and cute chestnut bangs had been hers. She knew that only too well...all except for the reason for her profile being posted on a banned wall.

Her eyes slid vertically down towards Chastity's once-more glare. "Who put me up there?"

"Chad himself," the _Falls_ spatted.

The action was useless and yet Sonny continued to stare at the picture—Chastity's heart lurched as Sonny grinned at her weirdly. "Oh, that's just too _funny! Haha!" _Sonny laughed, pointing at her in all good humor. "You—you guys are just too funny! That's _awesome!" _Chastity gaped in fear of the unknown for why this girl would act like this when Sonny calmed down. "But really, I need to speak with Chad."  
A single shove was all that was needed to go that much closer when Chastity took a firm step closer, her face now crinkled in wrath. "He's not speaking with anyone today!" she pressed on, unable to believe how this Randoms could _still _stay so perky. She crossed her arms impatiently. "He's locked himself inside his dressing room."

Sonny innocently shrugged. "Maybe he's just tired. I mean, we _did_ stay up all night—" she lightly chuckled when the _Falls _girl erupted.

"How could you _play_ with him like that?" Chastity cried, referring to the memo for which Sonny knew nothing about yet...that was now holding the strings to Chad's life. "Do you think what you did to him was _funny?"_

Sonny crinkled her eyes, lost in thought on how you could you _not _play funny pranks in a sleepover..._"_Well...yeah, I mean he had his fair share of getting us back as well—!"

Disgustedly, Chastity let out a irritated hiss. "Why can't you take a _hint! Leave _him _alone! _Leave _us _alone! He's _refusing_ to shoot his scenes. And you know how much pride he takes in shooting! Because of you, he's probably killing himse—"

But before the full thought could finish, the silent Asian dude with the pierced ear walked up to them, noticing the commotion. "This pest bugging you still? Want me to take her outside?"

Again, Sonny laughed, though much more awkwardly now, wondering why they were all on her case. "Oh, I get it! Chad set you guys up to pull this _prank_ on us, haha!" she twirled her finger, pointing towards the direction to Chad's dressing room. "I'm just gonna…go talk to Chad right now!" she yelled, turning her heels as she sprinted away as the _Falls _tried to catch her. Seeing they were on her tail, she screamed, running faster.

_~*~__What raging fire shall flood the soul? _

_What rich desire unlocks its door? _

_What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?~*~_

A girl's scream. A hazy dream. Something about drowning in frigid ice water that clashed upon your head, drowning you in Posidon's reign. And when he tried to call for help, the Randoms had come...offering a tantalizing hand and yet never truly trying to save him as they drifted along against the sweeping current. Softly, his eyelids parted, his eyes accustomed to the pitch darkness of eternal night in his room. _'It was all a dream...' _he muttered weakly, icy pale eyes searching across his room. With the single ray of light having gone past through his window's blinds, the sunlight diffracted, scattering across the hundreds of mirror shards, enlightening the destruction of his room and his own self very faintly. Chad's head throbbed as he sat against the wall, fetal-position, with head pressed against arms.

"This _really _isn't necessarily!" an exuberant girl called out from somewhere on the _Falls _territory. The boy jerked up, eyes wide. He knew only too well the body of that voice.

"Sonny..."

And yet he looked along the darkness of the room, feeling at one with the pain and torture he had emasculated on to himself. '_She's the enemy' _his mind soothed almost hypnotically. '_She'll do whatever is in her power to get what she wants...she __used__ you, Chad...' _his mind whispered sadistically.

Numbed by the recent events, Chad sat frozen, listening to the incident going on on the other side of the door—his portal to escaping his entrapment.

_~*~__Past the point of no return, the final threshold _

_what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return...~*~_

After the hustle and bustle of dashing away from the _Falls, _Sonny hid quietly under the bench the guards usually sat on, just when she spotted Chad's dressing room only two feet up ahead. Jumping at the opportunity before she could get caught, she knocked rapidly. Flushed out of breath as her head whizzed behind her to see if her captors were on to her, Sonny strained an affrighted call. _"Chad, it's Sonny!_" Unable to tell why, Sonny looked around with chills and shivers running down her arms—she could physically feel the ragged glares upon from from somewhere..._someone _close by, and yet no cast-mates were on her trail just yet.

Three quick knocks soon turned into dozens of urgent bangs onto the door but Sonny knew it was of no use. "Come on, I _know _you're in there!" She yelled as her head spun just in time to catch the Butler walking towards her in shock, setting down his tray.

"Ma'am, you're not allowed to bother Mister Dylan Cooper at this time."

She was caught. She was close to the door—heck, the overwhelming large metal door was the only thing that stood in her way of seeing Chad. '_Maybe if I yell loud enough, he'll hear me and let me in!' _she thought of, her grin spreading once more before waving the Butler's words carelessly. "Nonsense! I _always_ bother Chad! Chad _likes_ me bothering him!"  
With half a mind to repeat herself, the firm Butler began to pull her away from the door, cuffing her hands. "Mr. Cooper gave a specific request not to let you in the MF set," he pressed on.

Sonny giggled. "Awh! You're such a great actor!" she cooed before friendly nudging the man as she comically winked, "You don't need to fool _me, _though! I know this is a prank. But I hope you get your own TV series soon!" she gleed, patting the Butler's shoulder.

The smile fell off right as the Asian boy, Chastity and now the whole cast raced into the hallway Sonny stood, who now worriedly banged on Chad's door. "_Chad, open up_!" Sonny sing-sang, eyes hasty on how many seconds she had left before she was forced to be taken away.

"_Go away_!" Sonny froze on spot—her mind unable to process the venom in the voice as Chad's. Yes, yes, that voice _had _come from the room on the other side of the door. All too soon, Sonny figured it was her ears playing tricks on ear—now that she thought about it, the hallway apparently seemed to echo all sounds within it, distort them in a way.

Her mind didn't buy it as she wrinkled her nose, now jiggling on the handle to force her way in. "But it's _Sonny!_"

Heavy footsteps rang in Sonny's ears as she found the big palooka narrowing his eyes on her.

Sonny gasped. "Big _Rob_? What are _you_ doing here?"

The struggle began as the cast surrounded her and the two men, who easily lifted up the arms and legs of the fighting girl screaming comedically. "Let me _go! _I _know _people! Not _many _people but _still!" _she screamed.

_Creak._

The door was slowly opening, the darkness and light finally meshing. Squinting towards the open area, Sonny noticed it was Chad who stood just within the boundaries of the dark. So sick...so pale...his skin—whatever wasn't covered up by long sleeves soaked in a red substance—glowed in the fluorescent lighting. Bloodshot and swollen, Sonny's mouth hung as she saw this new transition to Chad. Even his hair, his most prized possession was matted with sweat across his forehead, all unfixed. Though she could see his eyes, he wasn't looking at her. Actually, his eyes fell heavy on the floor, though he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

Caught of guard, Sonny didn't realize both the Butler and Reggie lifting her up hostage—her eyes stayed glued to the distortion of Chad's features. After what seemed like numb long minutes from averting his eyes downward, Chad's gaze flickered towards the men.

"Put her down," he whispered.

"But Chad," Marta argued, throwing a defensive finger on the Random.

"_Put," _his voice was stealthy...lethal...strained and dangerously slow as he hissed, "_her...DOWN..."__  
_

Gently bringing her down, Sonny stuck out her tongue as Chad turned back towards the depth of his dark room, waiting for her to follow. "_Haha,_ who's right?" she mocked exuberantly, her arm punching the air in all gloat. "I AM!" she squealed as she entered his room.

The door swung heavily shut, as if dragging itself unwillingly to a close—knowing a wrong was too be made if these two were coupled together. Literally taking a comically large step forward, Sonny grinned, hopping to Chad's side. He walked stiffly as if each of his steps stood frozen on spot. As Sonny entered the room, she found herself staring into a blue TV screen, flickering as if the program was paused. With the whole room as dark as it was, it surprised Sonny that the pitch darkness irritated her eyes more so that the bright blue screen. Funny enough, she could barely see the ground, whether lighting, whether from the TV or the rare ray through the blinds, could not illuminate a clear image for her to see what was on the floor. Having been in his dressing room quite a sufficient number of times, Sonny's hand mindlessly searched the walls for a light-switch.

"_DON'T!"_ The walls suddenly echoed, the power of the voice, unable to contain it all within without an impact occurring—a physical digression to follow. Swinging on her heels, Sonny stared at Chad, whose eyes, for the first, laid on her, hysteric bloodshot ghastly eyes of ice onto curious cheery brown. And suddenly as quick as the power held, it declined. "_Don't," _Chad muttered meekly, pointing a trembling finger onto the light switch. Silent seconds factored in as the two went down the three steps to Chad's main interior of his dressing room.

"_So!" _Sonny began, cutting the tension by clasping her hands as her beam held on tight. Chad had avoided her focus yet again. "I really liked your guys' prank!"

Chad narrowed his eyes, confused as he stared near her eyes, intentionally ignoring eye contact.

"_Yeah!"_ Sonnycheered on. "The one where you put me on your '_Do Not Admit' _Wall? And you go your whole show to play along with you and made me think that you _hate _me or something!" she grasped onto her stomach to stop her laughter as blank eyes shot confusion. "Oh my gosh, _so funny!"_

Cluelessly, he dryly laughed, the motion now foreign to his new converted self. "Oh, haha. Well I like yours too."

Sonny smiled, taking a seat on his couch, feeling her way through the darkness. "Which one? There were _so many_ in the sleepover!"

Chad smiled, the emotions empty behind it as he quietly stepped beside the sofa she was on. "No, I'm talking about the one _after_ that. The one where Sharona and Santiago said they taped our whole night and'll show it on national television?" Chad let out a hoot, slapping his knee playfully as Sonny's smile fell, shifting uncomfortably.

"That …wasn't a prank, Chad."

Ignoring her comment, he kept on pacing towards the opposite side of his grey couch. "Or that Condor wrote a memo this morning saying if he figures out who prank called him, he'll cancel their whole show?"

_The bullet was fired._

Sonny's face fell. "What?"

Glaring at her, he jabbed something brutally in his hand. It was then Sonny noticed that it was the remote, with the 'play' button having been pushed. The film had started in the middle of the promo, by which the title and airing date had already been spoken of. The commercial ran, a different one than the girl had seen before yesterday as Santiago looked even more pleased with himself. "We've also given the slip that someone in the sleepover prank-called Mr. Condor and he is _Furious! _Future Watchers, get this—the traitor is one of Condor's _own! _Which shows are wishing the other to get cancelled?"

Suddenly a clip played, with the Randoms—looking younger seeing as Sonny recognized this to be taped before she had even joined the show—on a yellow carpet premiere, all pressed up against one another to make sure they'd be on camera.

Grady guffawed on the screen, holding the microphone, answering the question. "That's a hard one—NOT! Mackenzie Falls!"

"Yeah, CDC stinks!" Nico shoved Grady to the side as he yelled that to the microphone.

Scootching in, Zora made her way in front of the boys, jerking the microphone for her bit of _star-time _as she dramatically waved her hand to her head, "So stupid drama, so little time!"

Another jerk, and Tawni was on screen now. "For you _Falls_, _ha!"_

The screen turned blue again with Chad pausing the tape, and Sonny stood frozen on spot, her insides suddenly feeling heavy and queasy. With his lip formed in a tight clenched line, Chad stood beside Sonny, who leapt to her feet in shock about what all was going on. With each step, Chad glared towards her in hatred. She didn't have to have actor instincts to know that Chad was warping into some kind of possessed hate-fueled creature.

Blatantly, his one single truth he had been guarding his entire lifetime unraveled.

"I have an image to protect."

Sonny swung her head at him in immediate disgust. "We didn't do anything."

"_Oh..._is that so?"

It wasn't until her next words that stabbed Chad's heart and mind into a perplexed frenzy.

"Stop being too dramatic." Organs could had exploded from this pressure. If Chad hadn't been such an amazing actor, he would had began screaming obscenities while assaulting Sonny. Being who he was, he shook violently. He stated his words carefully, in horror that Sonny would ever see his real self again.

"I'm...the one who was used and you're saying _I'm—_"

"Oh yeah, because you wrecking your room and some dumb commercial with manipulating clips taken before I was even _on '_So Random!' helps with that," she snapped. No matter how firm his death glare was upon her, Sonny wouldn't back down. She shook her head, sighing. "Is this what you want? Break all ties with us and hate us even worse than before?" Nothing else could be offered without him erupting his fiery wrath as he gave a cold shrug.

"As long as you give me back the tape and you..." his face contorted to not blow his cover, "_Randoms _stay clear of me, then I won't do anything treacherous to you—"

"_We made no tape!" _she exploded.

"Oh!" Chad raised his voice, a look of contempt woven across as his arm flew to point to the TV that just blared forced blue light that stung their eyes in the pitch black now. Their hearts only now were too used to each other's darkness. "So you _expect me _to believe Santiago and Sharona were '_walking' _around your neighborhood, out on a pleasant _stroll _and just _happened to have their movie cameras _with them _as they secretly taped us." _His sneering words left Sonny no room to fight.

"I don't know _what _happened, Chad, but you've got to trust us, trust _me."_

A strange dark chuckle went loose as Chad looked down, promisingly avoiding her piercing eyes, smiling, toying with the dangling parts on a lamp Sonny had once given him—well, not just him, to all her '_friends'. _The bulb inside was a custom made golden sun made of glass and yet just for Chad, Sonny had attached a glass heart within the sun bulb.

"Trust...trust _you. _I'll have you know I trusted _no _one since my acting career's taken off until you came here and now I realize it was a mistake to trust you in the first place." taking a breather, his next words meshed almost as if it were a cry. "After everything I _did _for you, Sonny? How could you?"

The _name-card. _The one way to feel even more guilt when only Chad could say it with so much feeling.

It was no use—the time for the truth expired. If she was going to be the last one standing, she had to hurt him.

Blinking away the tears with her teeth clenched to the point where her teeth were beginning to ache, Sonny held back everything she could as she gagged over the metallic suffocating item clogging her throat right before every cry. "And what _have _you done for me, huh? What has the _greatest _actor of our generation done for this measly ol' farm-girl?"

If Chad had any care for what he was about to do, he didn't show it as he thundered. "What about the prom dance? What about helping you for all of your _ridiculous _problems when I never even _cared _about who your producer dates o-or your dreams to play _Fashionita? _It's because of _me_ that you and your acting skills and by extension, your _show _is even _worth _anything. You're all just _pathetic_," he growled as he stood his full height, his and Sonny's fronts just barely touching as their eyes tried placing the biggest burden on one another.

Sonny's breath got caught. She couldn't believe what was going on and yet this was not just a fight between them, but a fight for their dignity—a _show _to see who would emerge the better actor, and the other the one who would expose their real self. "Excuse me?" Sonny stated coldly, a lump in her throat. "You've called me a lot of horrible things, Chad, and you _have,_but _worthless_ is _not _ok."

A sharp jeer was hoisted, echoing throughout the room so that its power never truly died. "Yeah?" Chad mocked. "Well try _this _on for size: how about if I told you you all are just garbage, you're _insignificant, _no one freakin' _cares _about _what _you do, and by what you just put me through _now, _y-you don't even deserve to _live—"_

The weight was unbearable. Tears slid past Sonny's cheeks as she paid her full amount of courage and fear as she stood against Chad—perhaps the hardest thing she could ever do. Her fists were balled up-It took all her willpower to end the fight once and for all and to just _run _from his torment.

"Chad!" she screeched, praying her sudden outburst would let Chad see the undeniable effect he had on her, what his words were doing to her...to _them._

But the opposite took effect. The pain finally held another as a victim, not Chad. He smirked, his pale face glowing eerily by the TV.

Sonny's breath shuddered as she softly closed her eyes, wishing this all away. "Stop _thinking _it's only ever about you. It's _never _been about you—"

"Oh, but it has—"

With a sudden jerk, Sonny punched his chest with her index finger, her nail digging hard against his flesh but within moments, his hand gripped hers, his clutch set out by anger. She could feel the blood being cut off, as if a small portion of her vessels seemed to be drowning in the lack of blood flow. The two stared eyed to eye—dangerous ice on fiery auburn.

Shaking, Sonny drew out a painful breath as she clenched her teeth. "I _pity _you. You know, you wouldn't even _have_ friends if it weren't for me!"

"_You wanna talk friendship, talk about what all I did for you then!" _Chad staggered, pitching his words out like a missile. He took a step back, gasping for relief that would never come as he combed his air unconsciously, looking up.

"That why your dad left?" she gasped for air, likewise, knowing her intentions would soon carry her past the line of no return. "Is that why your mother's so sick? She couldn't handle the pressure of taking care of some narcissist? Some demon-child from a man she probably only had sex with to have a baby with his looks—"

"_SHUT UP! SHUT __**UP! **__I TRUSTED YOU!" _he roared, warm tears rolling across his stone-cold body. "_And all this time, you were pretending to like me, just wanting me for what I'm worth so you could just __exploit__ me to others!"_

The situation was uncontrollable—had their destiny ever been made for them to be together, the two dared the Fates and train-wrecked their paths. Tears were on both side of the battle, both had half a mind to fight each other til death. With his eyes terribly sore from the shed of emotions, Chad softly closed them.

"I _can't believe I liked you." _

Tired like a warrior, Sonny kept her face straight, watching him. "You like a lot of people Chad," she mumbled, wiping her tears.

"I meant _like you," _He cried out with such passion, a look of being able to never attain her again. "Like wanting to be with you all hours of the day! Like..._caring_ about you! Like..." Chad struggled to say as his words made him smile...smile at how easily now he understands how under power he was against her. "Like whenever you smile...it makes my day always better. Like...I don't know," he sighed through his tears. What came next was a shock to her ears.

"That—_that I fell in __**love **__with you."_

The dam was severed—her tears ran free, were unchained by the problems they were born from. Not even caring to hide it, Sonny's was speechless.

_~*~You have brought me to that moment where words run dry_

_to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence..._

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why...~*~_

Sonny tried keeping a calm rational mind but...no.  
This wasn't happening.  
He was going to ..._confess_?

_**Now**_?

_Anything _but this. Not when he truly hated her.  
She didn't want her most-daydreamed wish to be like _this_.  
Her wimps came unconsciously.

"_No...no, please. Chad, wait, I'm sorry, don't—y-you're _scaring _me, Chad, please! I didn't mean—__"_

His breathing restrained as his dark eyes locked onto the pale nearly-sobbing girl. It was surprising for how easily he was able to speak the on-coming cruel words as Sonny's eyes pleaded for his forgiveness. The teeth that had won so many girls' hearts clenched, about to break the heart of one...and his own. The two gazed onto each other, waiting for the inevitable.

"I _loved _you, Sonny."

_Loved._

_Past tense._

No longer to be.

Collapse. The world had collapsed. Her heart and lungs had caved in, not knowing what to do. She gasped for air, but it felt even worse. The two locked eyes—both not knowing what was to come next. Each could see now what they had done to each other, and yet they were blind, so blind. Just then, his arm was drawn tugged on Sonny's wrist, wrestling to get her out of his room, out of his life with her fighting back. Fighting back, but not knowing the reason why.

"Don't touch me," she shrieked as the boy jerked her towards the door. But he was deaf to all sounds.

"You know what," he roughly stated, his tone jagged, "after my dad left us, I thought I hated him," Chad stated coldly, having complete control over his tears now. "The one good thing he ever did was leave—it was better for him to leave than to manipulate and use my mom and I, don't you think?" Chad yelled excitedly. "But honestly _Sonny, _you've made me realize that there is _no _one as sabotaging, as _malignant_ as you."

"Chad, _stop it!"_

"And I'm sure you _mean well," _he mocked, speaking pleasantly now. "But I'm afraid the time for you to leave and honestly, I really _really hate you _now," he laughed eerily through Sonny's struggles. He didn't even know what he was saying—his words made no sense but it was crucial that he kept on talking. "I hope you and your comrades have a _blast _getting rich out of all the personal details and selling them to Tween Weekly!

_That was it._

Hand met face and Chad felt himself thrown against the table with the _sunny _lamp. Sonny had slapped him right against his cheek for her departing gift. Firmly they stood, taking in what may as well be their last sight of each other, Sonny's hand on the door knob, Chad's on the loose sun-shaped bulb with the red heart that was now lit up in the blinding dark room. Both breathed heavily.

Having his senses knocked back into order, Chad slowly got up, approaching his full height as he stood stiffly. "I don't want you talking to me," he hissed, "_ever _from now on." His eyes lit up from the reflection of the heart's light, illuminating pale icy eyes that seemed as if all life had been drained from it. "I would say I don't ever want to see you again but unfortunately our stages are right next to each other."

"Please, Chad…" she cried, his hand still gripping hers tightly. It was then when she saw Chad's sleeve pulled back, the hair on his arms matted in blood, his arm gashed with dozens of tiny wounds from the glass shards. A single tear from Sonny fell onto his skin, stinging as it welled up on his cut. And somehow, to have her tears on his wound was the final straw. To have his destruction meet the innocence that caused it, never knowing who was truly right..._this was it._

Chad pulled back his arm.

"Get out," he whispered so softly, Sonny wasn't sure the words were actually said. She did nothing. Just stood, her presence now infuriating Chad. The glass bulb in his hand was warm from how tightly he clutched it.

"_GET OUT," _he bellowed, throwing the last pure thing in the room, straight onto her tear-soaked face.

The last crash ever to be heard erupted as the bulb shattered, the shards digging into her flesh as the red glass heart from within broke free, rebounding back and striking Chad in the neck. As blood seeped out from her face, mixing with the salty tears, a chip from the glass heart entered into his flesh. The heart was whole, but neither of them were.

And then she ran.  
There could be no _last _prepared glance at her. To prepare his last look at her for what may be a while meant that he was ok with it...he was _definitely not _ok. Slowly, coldly, feeling the most inhuman he had possibly ever felt in his lifetime, Chad stated monotonically as he heard her sobs grow softer, running blindly through the hallway and to the closest place to finding comfort ever again.

"_Goodbye, Sonny_."

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞

**ӂ**

**Past the point of no return, the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn...  
We've passed the point of no return...**

**ӂ**

"Or maybe an onion! That'd be an adventurous place to live in!" Grady continued rambling as his pals sighed in irritation, the Prop House still as unaffected by Chad's mishap as could be. For almost the past hour since Sonny had left, Nico and Grady imagined what it would be like if they could live inside a food. After some well-deductive reasoning, both had assumed that fruits and candy would be the best habitat to live in, though fish, bleu cheese and brussel sprouts would provide strong fibers and protection—since they would probably be least likely to be eaten. "Like Shrek and Donkey! _That'd _be exciting! What if in the center of the onion," he spoke towards Nico in alert, who began to roll his eyes and fetch himself a drink, "you'd never _cry? _Like, you know! In the '_eye of the storm_'?

Light-winged footsteps entered the arena, causing everyone to stare at a very stoic Sonny—skin pale, lips nearly dried, brown eyes swollen and bloodshot. And the side of her head was in blood.

"H-_hey _Sonny," Nico narrowed his eyes cautiously. _Something wasn't right. _"How'd it go with Chad?"  
But the girl's eyes were distracted, unfocused at him as she stared obliviously at the TV. Slowly, her arm raised stiffly, pointing at the screen. With confusion about their eyes, all four Randoms turned from whatever humorous activity they were doing, staring at themselves on TV from years ago, particularly laughing about how their show would win if _MacKenzie Falls _were to lose their ratings. The digital Grady's voice rang out his last words. "_Stupid Falls! We can't wait til your show cancels!"_

Jabbing the power button to turn the TV off, Grady looked at the others awestruck, only to find Sonny gone. "We're in a pickle," he gulped, or at least until he realized his own pun, grinning aloof towards his pals. "_Hey_!"

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞

ӂ

**Y**ou d**o**n't know friendship **u**nti**l** y**o**u stand a_LO_ne  
Lo_**V**_e will n_E_v**e**r exist until hate has trans_F_igu_R_e**d** you  
One cannot truly **h**ope wh**e**n they haven't wallowed in despa_I_**r**

Wh**a**t is i**n**noc_E_nce whe_N_ the one you love breaks your heart,  
Manipulates your soul,  
throws you into the suffocating san_**D**_s of on**c**oming deception  
Lie_S_ ab**o**ut bei**n**g t_H_e soul to trust—  
to be**f**r_I_**e**nd.

Thi**s** ride you find your **s**_P_irit **e**motionally c_H_aine**d** t_O_ is **k**nown as the _P_ainful b_E_gi**n**_N_ing **o**f your **w**at_E_ry death.

My fall w**i**ll be for you  
My lo_V_e will b_E_ in you  
If you be the o**n**e to han**g **me  
Let me shriek foreve_R_

P_E_ople e_X_ercise change _I_n this **s**tory. T**h**e l**e**a_S_t likely co**u**ld grow compa**s**siona_T_**e  
**On th_E_ other han**d**, a sunn**y** heart will cl**ou**d over  
shed_D_ing tormented tears...

**You loved her  
And confessed,  
knowing  
she USED you**

_LOVE  
FRIENDSHIP  
HOPE  
NEVER EXISTED_

_~*~Loneliness~*~  
~*~Hatred~*~  
~*~Despair~*~_

_...is all you ever knew..._

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞

ӂ

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞  
∞..._Some _**ӂ **_times..._∞**  
ξ˚**.._someone says..._**ξ  
**§_something pretty_§**  
˙**_***...**__painful...__*****_**˙  
**ºººººººº  
†


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 3Quiet

**Author's Note: **In my defense, I did claim from the first promo and I believe in end of S4P that I did ask for your patience. A shout-out to _**ChannyAddict **_and _**lifeisveryshortsoami **_for being so persistent with me working on S4P2 for what's been almost a year and yet being so accepting that I need time for this story. Let me remind you, I WON'T give up on this story. After nearly 9 months of the last time I even looked at S4P2, I read my 5 page outline a week ago and grew REALLY inspired and excited for S4P2—I can't help but marvel at my own brilliance, haha! AND—another excuse for why chapter 3 took SO long: I had chapter 3 done last July, no joke—my rough draft was 12 pages and I was a few days away from publishing it—my laptop crashed and I lost every single thing, including the pictures I took of when I saw and meet Demi, my 5 page outline and all of chapter 3. We got my laptop restored in August, it crashed again in November, and I lost what I restarted of chapter 3 (about 4 pages) all over again, except this time I still had a copy of the outline. By that time, I just honestly grew tired of writing—I mean, I kept having to rewrite the same chapter, same events all over again and well frankly, it was losing it's 'magic' being rewritten all the time. So I gave myself a little hiatus and collage helped the hiatus too, unfortunately—I've basically had NO free time to myself this whole past year, having taking university Anatomy, Microbiology, Physiology and Organic Chemistry I.

I'd LOVE to say that you can expect more chapters this summer BUT I'm taking Organic Chemistry II this summer from June through August and then the Fall semester starts three weeks after. So whatever time I have to myself, I have until June 6th to work on this story...and then writing a chapter takes up a lot of emotional dedication and usually takes a week for each chapter. Sorry I'm rambling but whoever read S4P2 is used to my rambles.

As for season 3 of "Sonny with a Chance/So Random"...I do hope you guys watch it, without Channy. It's for Demi, guys. We've been true fans since the show premiered and we'll continuing for all the other actors' stakes.

**Lyrics: "Quiet" by Demi Lovato**

**Background music: "Hermione's Parents" from **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 - **_**http : / www . Youtube . Com / watch ? V = iaZWD8FJMLw**

(You know the drill. Please copy, paste and delete the spaces to listen to the song on repeat if you have to as you read. I hope you can read with instrumental music playing. I find people singing to be distracting if I do something else).

**Rating: T **due intense drama and angst

* * *

_**Tuesday 4:39 pm**_

_**Girls' Dressing Room**_

Containers of blush powder and other make-up were open, standing in its own debris of powder too roughly brushed up and never used. Staring numbly at Tawni's dresser where she sat, the girl brushed the cover-up over the finally-ceased wound in her upper right forehead without realizing what she was doing. Senseless of the action, Sonny's mind reeled towards the past malicious memories without her consent as she strived to bring herself out of this limbo state. It was _his _voice that clouded her thoughts..._his _voice that made her feel like an empty shell: "_...Condor wrote a memo this morning saying if he figures out who prank called him, he'll cancel their whole show..._"

And how had she retaliated? But without wanting to hear the angered words yet again, Sonny shut her eyelids tight, only to have the horrific scene play before her...like ghosts fast-forwarding through time. "_And what _have_ you done for me, huh_?"

Oh, why had she lied? Where was sensibility when she refused to keep her mouth shut and had slew the beast with a dangerous creation of her own. But no matter how hard she tried to conceal her mind from the memories, her action on amplified the worst. _His _yells swirled in foul catastrophe wind within her thoughts...

"_...no one freakin' cares about what you do...y-you don't even deserve to live—SHUT UP! SHUT __**UP! **__I TRUSTED YOU!...and you just __exploit__ me to others!"_

And then the final straw—the breakdown of giving up, confessing to what didn't and couldn't matter anymore. The way his glassy ice blue eyes brimmed red with tears, like a black swan—so beautiful and monstrous...how _he _shook and jaggedly gasped for the air that would intertwine and mold with his confession.

"_I _loved_ you, Sonny._"

She flinched. _His _soft pleading voice snapped her mind back to the distant reality, watching her own reflection as she continuously brushed at the wound, despite the lack of new powder on the brush. "He doesn't know what he's doing," she found herself monotonously speaking. "He's just a jerk."

_Why'm I defending him, then? Isn't it too much that he embarrassed our friendship, now I'm trying to deny he knows what he's doing? Could he really be speaking the truth? Would he really lose his job because of our prank? Because of __me?_

Suddenly his voice echoed, a soft hiss in her mind. _"A__fter my dad left us, I thought I hated him...but honestly Sonny, you've made me realize that there is no one as sabotaging, as malignant as you._"

When had she _sabotaged _him! Why wouldn't he just listen to her? But it wasn't as if she helped the scenario, really. '_Oh, God,' _she thought as she silently picked on the now-forming-scab on her forehead, '_why did I have to bring his mom into this?' _And with that instant, she found her own voice booming back to her ears in memory:

_"Is that why your mother's so sick? She had some demon-child from a man she probably only had sex with to have a baby with his looks—"_

With tears welling in her eyes from shame at her own self, she jumped when she heard it again.

"_I _loved_ you, Sonny._"

His voice was so real this time, and footsteps could be heard coming from her door side behind her. Not being able to help herself, she turned her head unconsciously to the side, only to find Tawni staring at her. Retracing her glance so it fell down in front of her, Tawni cleared her throat, nervously.

"What yo doin' in m'seat, woman?" she intimidatingly joked. The smile dropped on her face when Sonny startled upward, trying to make sure her hair deliberately covered the wound and her swollen eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll just...go," she muttered, racing towards her door.

"Wait, Sonny. I was just kidding! _Sonny-_-!" Tawni called out as Sonny froze past her open doorway, her back to her friend as one hand was ready to pull the door close. "What _happened_ over at Chad's?"

Hundreds of answers ran through her mind: Love. Hate. Friendship. Cruelty. Abuse. Loss. Uncoverings. Knowledge.

"Life happened." And with that, she shut the door, leaving Tawni in deep confusion as she tried processing the answer.

~*~_I hear what you're not saying_

_it's driving me crazy_

_It's like we stopped breathing in this room_ ~*~

Making her way back to the Prop House, Tawni stopped at the entrance, finding everyone who sat there looking directly at her; all their eyes read the same question: "_What happened?"_ What happened indeed. "_What_" was non-descriptive and yet represented any word hidden within itself. Like the question, it was nothing specific. '_What happened (with Chad?) What happened (to Sonny?) What h... "_

"She didn't say anything," she muttered firmly, agitated.

"Great," Nico snorted as he threw his hands up in exasperation, "we don't know what the heck is goin' on."

"Uh-" Zora sharply interjected as she took a seat by Grady who honestly looked pummeled. "We know it probably involves our sleepover."

"But he changed," Grady shook his head. "He actually _became_ one of us."

With a few seconds given for everyone to try piece up whatever clues they had, Nico stated the obvious. "Sonny's hurt. Chad's hurt. When someone gets hurt, it's gotta be a trust issue."

Grady grumbled. "We know Cooper's got plenty of those—"

"_Wait," _Tawni interrupted. "But do you think it was the sleepover itself or..." suddenly her eyes sparkled, her mind whisked by an epiphany, "...Santiago and Sharona!"

"_What_?" the boys exclaimed.

"It makes sense," Zora eagerly tapped her knee, lost in thoughts finally making sense. "He's established a whole _bad-boy_ image of himself since he was little probably. I bet _five_ people don't even know that Chad spends time with us."

"His cast?" Grandy wrinkled his nose.

She wove her hand dismissively. "They're not people! They're _minions_!" Zora growled as Grady nodded in a "OK, I'll give you that much" manner. Sliding on to the floor with his feet stretched out under the table like a child, Grady propped himself. "Are we even sure it has anything to do with Chad?"

"Um," Tawni sarcastically placed her index finger on her chin with a quizzical look, "let's see: she came in distraught." "With blood on her face," Nico narrowed his eyes.

"And cried," Zora blatantly stated as the last sentence was returned to Tawni.

"And won't tell us what happened! Yeah, I think we got ourselves a case!"

Grady's eyes narrowed in astonishment at his laptop screen as he gasped. "And I know why."

Perplexed, the gang all huddled over Grady's shoulder, reading his latest email. "Cooper's gettin' fired," Nico whispered in away as slowly, the all looked at one another in fear.

~*~_We're both the last to be leaving_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I wish you'd make your move_~*~

Sonny was reading the same memo on her iPhone in the claustrophobic space. The heaviness of the dark was solemn...calming, even. Even the cool metal slide she sat near the top of felt soothing. Able to think a bit more clearly now, or at least she hoped, that after the Chad-incident happened, she tried listing what all he found to be her fault. The Condor prank, she understood, but _working _with Tween Weekly to give Santiago and Sharona news on Chad, how dare he think that! She was as surprised as he was when she saw the promo—true, she didn't understand all the consequences that could occur from it until now, but she thought Chad _knew _her! She thought he would give her the benefit of the doubt and just try _talking _to her about it. Where in the world's script did it say that Chad 'enters scene, disbelievingly looks at Sonny, and throws fit'?_Part_ of Chad's fight with him didn't make any sense; she was either too traumatized to remember or somehow in the argument, they had entirely skipped over why Chad was actually upset. Nothing made sense—he launched the bullet with no explicable reason behind his attack and for her survival, she fired back thoughtlessly.

'_What am I going to _do?' she internally groaned, her hands clutching her cheeks. She couldn't force herself to smile and work, she couldn't go home—that would only make her feel more depressed and she had _no _clue what to tell her mom then. She didn't even want to think of her home...think about or see _anyone _really. And then she frowned: how in the _world _did she allow herself to get this depressed?

"He's just being a jerk," she muttered. "Nothing new with that." But there was, now. It was like a higher level of a game you had no inkling of ever playing before.

_**~*~ **It's much too quiet in here_

_I wanna disappear_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear _~*~

_**Wednesday 10:01am**_

"_**So Random" Prop House**_

Having finished their latest sketch practice a few minutes early, all the participating cast members by were dressed in normal attire. To each their own were glad to not be dressed in suspenders and tucked in shirts nerds could pull off so well, or high-fashioned clothes in size 0 (not really of course, it was only for show).

Tawni looked around as they entered the room. "Where's Sonny? She wasn't here all morning."

"Yeah she was," Nico stated, a bit downcast, as Grady narrowed his eyes.

"But she didn't come to rehearsal-"

Hitching his thumb over his shoulder, Nico huffed. "She's been there since last night." All eyes led to their slide behind, hearing a bang against the metal top. According to the light grumble heard, Sonny had just hit her head.

"You guys," Zora turned to face her costars. "If Condor's got his knickers in a twist because of Chad's prank call-"

"Shh! Don't let anyone hear you!"

In a hushed voice, she repeated herself. "If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is getting fired cuz of hoo-ha of a prank call, then what about the people who made him do it?"

They all stared at each other in suspension. "We're witnesses."

"We could lose our jobs as well."

~*~_It's too quiet in here_

_Make it all go away_

_Why can't we break this silence finally?_~*~

Sonny had heard. The thought had earlier occurred in her mind. Maybe Chad would soon believe they had nothing to do with it if he realized they would get in trouble too-why fire themselves? "Another thing to blame myself for," she muttered, smiling emotionlessly. Light shuffles were heard behind—and from the grunts and groans, Tawni and Zora were crawling towards the crawlspace towards the top of the slide she currently sat at. As they quietly appeared on both sides of her, Sonny wiped what little tears she had left flowing; she didn't know if she had ever stopped crying after having left Chad's dressing room, whether it be sobs or a sparingly trail. She knew she perhaps had made a fool of herself crying in front of him. Had her tears manipulated his emotions for the better, then that was something else regardless, but something had snapped within him. She didn't know what could be done because she had never seen anyone act that horrible before. Usually she was strong...her mind could self-influence herself due to her optimistic nature but now was different. Because it was all her fault and she had no clue how to fix any portion of it. Confessing to Condor would lead them to lose their job and be seen as Hollywood's undertakers, earning attention just to backslash the business that helped them get started. Though she had to admit, with Chad in his current state, admitting to Condor was a mere sight easier than getting Cooper to change his mind about them.

"Sonny!" Zora shook Sonny from her daze, who instantly snapped out of it.

"What's going on?" Tawni asked cautiously, scooting near her friend.

"Nothing!" the girl snapped. "I said I'm fine!"

"You never said that."

"Well I am!"

"Am what?"

"Fine!"

Sonny gave up as all Tawni could do was just watch her comrade...pale...looking forward through the gate unconsciously, as if holding herself prisoner. There was less lighting within the slide and other encompassing props but that much she could tell. Taking a breath, she eyed Sonny in a beady manner. "How's Chad?"

Sonny blew up. "He's a jerk! He doesn't know _what _he's talking about, he's blaming us, thinking we somehow hired Sharona and Santiago to get footage of him to use for blackmail or whatever!" her mouth ran furiously. Nodding, the blond continued to watch intently, asking slowly.

"And how're you doing?"

_'Well that's unusual,' _thought Sonny, her eyebrows creased as she turned to look to her side uneasily. Even Zora was awkwardly watching them from Sonny's other side. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Tawni scooched near her friend, softly speaking. "You either won't talk and look like a total wreck, or, like now, you're forcing out your old self as a mask, hiding behind it. At least Chad probably told by now what's going o-"

"I couldn't care less as to what he's saying about me...about us!"

"Really?"

Sonny watched quietly as Nico and Grady walked out of the Prop House, their echos becoming less distinct as she thought on that answer.

"No," she sighed helplessly.

It was too much for Tawni to watch Sonny daze-like stare through the gate that faced above the Prop House.

"Sonny, I care about you," Tawni hissed eagerly with impatience, her heart wrenching and pulling apart to see her pal in this devastation.

"You never did before," Sonny mumbled lifelessly. With an escape of a small whine, Tawni leaned towards Sonny to hug her tightly, as if it were the blond who needed comfort. The two were never close but it was times like these Sonny was grateful for what they had.

"What's he _done _to you?" she whispered.

Looking at the hurt Sonny was going through, Zora softly patted her back as Tawni pulled her friend in closer to her chest, having no care that Sonny began to stain her one-of-a-kind silk pink blouse with tears.

"He can't hurt you like this, Sonny," Tawni whispered, a new-found passion for something besides vanity bubbling within her spirit.

"_I won't let him."_

~*~ _It's like you know where I'm going_

_You follow me home but I never invite you inside_

_I see what you're not showing_

_I've got you alone but the air is so still, it's weird_ ~*~

That was the problem with darkness—it feeds over your possessions to bulk itself up, as if your items would create itself into a more solid form. Only a very dim light breaching through his blinds could distinguish molds and features, and even then, only due to its degree of less darkness compared to more darkness. None of the paintings on the left side of his wall could be seen. And maybe he feel comfortable in the darkness...seeing his things...toys, items his parents had bought him, products from his childhood and show would serve as a reminder of who he was. But his mentality couldn't afford that weakness—it had to prove strong, and forget his past. Of course...feeling the cold rounds and bumps of his race-car bed made feeling strong less easier. And then...there were those plastic colored balls stolen from the ball pit in a restaurant near his box of dinosaurs and really, if you were to see his kiddy room, how _could _ you stay upset there?

Like slits, the eyelids pardoned one another, separating from the bewitched sleep. He was in bed—Chad was in the safety of his own presence and even then, perhaps not. He laid staring into the darkness, basking in its solidness. He was barricaded in a place where no coherent thought could form, where memory stood frozen, unable to repeat itself in mind. Oh, how his whole body ached. First kicked in his physical being, and then his mental state. Staring at the one glow-in-the-dark star slightly out of center on his ceiling, yesterday's memories crashed upon him like a slapping wave.

"Sonny."

As soon as he called it, he sighed, his body retreating to itself. There had been a fight. No. Not a fight—a fight meant you could still make up. He had been in a gruesome battle, warrior to the protection of his name, his innocence devoured by the ancient beast of Randoms. And he had been hit multifariously.

"Stop being so dramatic." A quiet voice snapped—whether it was the memory of Sonny or himself saying it out loud, he knew not. On his bed, impaled and held by the dark, he could think clearly. Him and Sonny had their battle, he had fallen to their trap. Snippets of yesteryear: hanging out with Randoms, oblivious to what they've done. Lunch, making fun of Condor, but only to find out later that day Condor would fire him. The boss not specifically knowing at the moment who "him" was. Chad darkly chuckled. "Condor got me back good." But before that, the confession. No no no. Wait. First him making a mockery of himself, then listening aside how the Randoms would like to mock his feelings for Sonny and then the almost confession...before the allergic reaction. The following events became fuzzy. Darkness. Secrets. Overwhelming. Lies. Tears. Bloodshed. Rage.

Ok, not too fuzzy, but as soon as Sonny had entered, he lost it. Repressing anything to do with her, Chad backtracked to what occurred post-battle. The moment it was over, Chad placed pressure on his neck from the rebound wound of the glassy sun he threw. Somehow, while caring for himself and sitting like a child on the floor through the midst of the rubble, he fell asleep again. The slumber was the only place where thought and emotions ceased. By the time he woke up late at night, after wincing at the powerful light turned on in his dressing room, he found the faces of his cast staring back at him, like security eying a possible mental case, about to explode at any moment. They were just watching and Chad could only stare back blankly until he noticed the room. Most of it had been put together—the glass shards swept and thrown out, the furniture back to its rightful position. Looking back at this, he realized he had taken his cast for granted—they didn't need him, he needed them. Maybe it was because of his lessons learned by the Randoms that he had paid any detail to the MF's loyalty at all. After nearly 10 times of reassuring that he was ok and in a fit state to drive home, they let him go.

'_And now I'm wasting more precious time,' _he thought to himself as he got out of bed stiffly, preparing for the his day ahead...

...Though throughout the entire day, clouds hung lowly, casting shadows against the L.A. Sun. Thunder discouraged anyone to step out and have a good time...and the general forecast often led to a lesser-than-tired mood. It was, to say the least, _exactly _what Chad needed. As he sat in his fold-in chair, going through blocking the next episode and table read, he found his mind reeling towards MacKenzie...yes, a character, but to Chad who had played him for five years, he was a portion of Chad's life...in all honesty, it was who Chad wished he could be...Mack's perfect nature, his friendliness that allowed others to depend on him and his foresight for truth and control over lesser evils...like a hero, Chad's hero.

Of course, that didn't mean his cold nature forced the Randoms that day. If he was surprised by anything, it was the fact that each other Random had tried to get him into conversation through suaveness:

"_Hey Chad. Wanna go shoot some hoops?"  
"Yeah! Cuz you know what they say...shooting hoops...is the way to stay frien—"  
"No."_

"_Hey Chad, I bought you a car with your face painted all over it! Wanna take it for a sp-?"  
"No."_

"_Hey Ch-"  
"No."  
"I didn't even say anything yet!"_

The usual. He thought he had had enough of the day until he found the Random posse minus Sonny near his car at the MackFalls garage. Peeved, wanting to just leave and take a nice hot shower and forget life as it was, he walked into their trap.

"You never heard any of us out, Cooper," Nico narrowed his eyes, his body blocking Chad's entrance to his car door.  
"Well boo-hoo."  
"Man," Grady sighed, "c-come on! You know us! We would _never-" _Facing them full-on, Chad reiterated Sharona and Santiago's promo.

"Which shows," Chad stated coldly, "_are wishing the other to get cancelled? _That's a hard one—NOT. Mackenzie Falls.'  
"CDC stinks."  
"So stupid drama, so little time...for your _Falls."  
_When he looked at them one by one, each stood silent.

"So?" Tawni spoke up first and her statement wasn't expected.  
"_So?" _Chad stared incredulous.

She shrugged. "They took it out of context. They always do. Don't see why you have to get so riled up about-"  
'Listen to me, Hart," Chad cut in, eyes glaring and cold. "You never were a good actress, you never will be."  
"Don't you start on her-"  
"Yeah? What'chu gonna do about it?"

Before long, all the kids were yelling over each other, trying to get their point across.

"_Fine! I don't care anymore. _You wanna take my job and my image? Fine, it's yours. Keep on protecting your little _innocent 'Sonny'. _Of _course _she _couldn't_ had done this."

"Chad, you need to stop this now," Nico stated firmly. As the two taller males looked eye-to-eye for the first time since the incident, Chad's mouth tensed.

"I stop," he said softly. "I stop? Who said, and I _quote, '_Wouldn't it be amazing if Sonny could lead Chad on into thinkin' he's got somethin' special with her, use him and then _BAM! _We laugh in his face?'".

As Nico's face fell apart with no rebuttal, Chad dangerously stretched out his head, nearly nose-to-nose with Nico. _"Tell her from me, guess what Sunshine, it's working!" _

"_Stop it!" _Zora screamed, a few tears shining in her eyes. "Alright? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause all this trouble!"  
At this, everyone's eyebrow perked—they hadn't expected her outburst.  
"What do you mean?"  
She sobbed, her eyes cast down as she wiped her nose on her shirt. "It was _my _phone, _my _prank and if I hadn't suggested it, you guys wouldn't be fighting! I'm sorry, Chad," she looked up at him tearfully before running towards the building, Tawni chasing after her.

As they watched the girls leave, Grady looked between the guys nervously. "You see that, Chad?" Nico said softly, glaring. "That was no Random who ran out crying. That was a _little girl. _And this _morning? _Nu-uh," he spoke softly, his voice firm. "That wasn't a Random either, your so-called 'enemy': That was Sonny—the girl who gave you nothing but kindness and an occasional laugh, even when you didn't deserve it."

"C'mon, dude," muttered Grady, pulling Nico at his side as the two joined the others near the closed door, shaded by the outer projections of the roof.

Chad watched them—their arms wrapped around each other, trying to help the littlest Random calm down as they stood 30 feet away from him. It didn't matter if he insulted them or not, he couldn't get through to them because their family bond to each other was much stronger. What could his words do to them as they stood solid as one, while he stood alone, excluded from nearly any ties...

~*~ _It's much too quiet in here_

_I wanna disappear_

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear_

_It's too quiet in here_

_Make it all go away_

_Why can't we break this silence finally?_ ~*~

Having finally gotten something to eat after nearly a day, Sonny returned to what she thought was an empty Prop House when she heard a muffled sniffle. At first, she thought it was coming from her own mind—it has been at least one hour since her mind had shut up—it carried an empty silence, the kind that echoed everything step she took, every breath made...or maybe just focusing on these minimal actions caused the memories to shut up. But this wasn't in her head; there was someone her with her. With eyes searching the room, her nerves calmed when she found Zora huddled up against the side of the couch.

"Hey you," she tried smiling to the little girl but from the innocent gaze Zora laid back to her, Sonny found it a lost cause as she took a seat by her.

"We talked to Chad," Zora whispered.  
"Oh."

And _now _the memories returned.

A moment passed. Long, short, seconds, minutes—no one really knew or cared.

"Basically he thinks we're trying to sell him out to the media."  
"Yep."

Too much silence held their words and thoughts hostages. Would _could _be said exactly? 'Everything'll be ok'? How could she? It wasn't in her possession to spew out false hope—not at a time like this.

"Sonny, I'm scared," Zora whispered, her eyes unable to meet.

"I'm sorry," the older girl tried to muster a smile as she took hold of her friend's arm, supporting them both emotionally. "I would love to say 'everything's gonna be alright'. But I'm not going to lie—I just don't frankly know."

"And then right after Chad started opening up to us...and now..." Zora continued, her eyes blank forward.

"I know."

Snapping out and turning to the side, Zora had never seen Sonny like this...maybe it was her turn. With a hand softly touching her arm, she turned to look at Sonny. "We _will _get through this."

They sat unspoken, in near-impossible silence, but their bond was ever present as they embraced each other with Zora being Sonny's crying shoulder. They stayed like that, both grateful of the temporary displacement of the problem.

"This is all my fault," Zora shuddered, her voice unable to contain the squeaking—Sonny found this unexpected as she straightened out herself.

"What do you mean—?"  
"It was _my _cell phone, _my _prank on Chad. If I hadn't..."  
"Don't you dare think about that," Sonny crossed. "If there's anyone to blame, it's me." She turned to look nonchalantly at the TV above and then back down. "It was _my _party."

"Heh," the little girl sniffed, wiping her eye, "well, Chad would certainly never have gone if it weren't for you."

They broke apart as they head a knock on the locked Prop House door. "That must be the guys," Sonny sighed, sliding off the seat as she opened the door. No matter how she anticipated that his arrival would come soon enough, the thought did little preparation as her eyes widened, stunned.

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞

_Don't tell me you're not gonna try_

_The tension's building in my mind_

_I wanna scream and i know why_

ӂ

**Y**ou d**o**n't know friendship **u**nti**l** y**o**u stand a_LO_ne  
Lo_**V**_e will n_E_v**e**r exist until hate has trans_F_igu_R_e**d** you  
One cannot truly **h**ope wh**e**n they haven't wallowed in despa_I_**r**

Wh**a**t is i**n**noc_E_nce whe_N_ the one you love breaks your heart,  
Manipulates your soul,  
throws you into the suffocating san_**D**_s of on**c**oming deception  
Lie_S_ ab**o**ut bei**n**g t_H_e soul to trust—  
to be**f**r_I_**e**nd.

Thi**s** ride you find your **s**_P_irit **e**motionally c_H_aine**d** t_O_ is **k**nown as the _P_ainful b_E_gi**n**_N_ing **o**f your **w**at_E_ry death.

My fall w**i**ll be for you  
My lo_V_e will b_E_ in you  
If you be the o**n**e to han**g **  
me Let me shriek foreve_R_

P_E_ople e_X_ercise change _I_n this **s**tory. T**h**e l**e**a_S_t likely co**u**ld grow compa**s**siona_T_**e  
**On th_E_ other han**d**, a sunn**y** heart will cl**ou**d over  
shed_D_ing tormented tears...

**You loved her  
And confessed,  
knowing she USED you**

_LOVE  
FRIENDSHIP  
HOPE  
NEVER EXISTED_

_~*~Loneliness~*~  
~*~Hatred~*~  
~*~Despair~*~_

_...is all you ever knew..._

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞

ӂ

∞ξ§*˜˙˚º•~ † ~•º˚˙˜*§ξ∞  
∞..._Some _**ӂ **_times..._∞**  
ξ˚**.._someone says..._**ξ  
**§_something pretty_§**  
˙**_***...**__painful...__*****_**˙  
**ºººººººº  
†


End file.
